


Буря

by kryzhovnichka



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abusive Parents, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/F, Forbidden Friendship, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, POV First Person, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slow Burn, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), lesbian cats, no 6th arc in this house, straight only on the background, ugh slow burn cause short chapters
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 21,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryzhovnichka/pseuds/kryzhovnichka
Summary: Патруль—отдых—охота—сон. Сон—патруль—охота—сон. Каждый день одно и то же. Мелкие территории, которых обходишь уже сотый раз. Железный занавес, из-за которого ты имеешь право разговаривать только с соплеменниками на одни и те же темы. Замкнутый круг. И тут, в твою такую скучную жизнь, врывается кто-то...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ясное, солнечное утро. Зелёные листья деревьев скрывают небо, но сквозь них просачивается свет, поэтому в лесу не жарко и не темно. Прекрасно. Неподалёку, рядом с границей с племенем Ветра, слышен ручеёк, где-то птички чирикают. Голова кружится от запаха добычи. Мышка у корни большого дуба, в которой тихо крадётся молодая рыжая кошка, есть и я, но мелкая зверушка скрывается.

Сезон Зелёных Листьев во всей красе - самая прекрасная пора. Наверняка, не только для племён, но и для других. Даже немного раздражающих. Сейчас всё отлично. Даже котят на свет стало больше видно.

Итак, я сейчас в охотничьем патруле, который разделился. Я был на границе с племенем Ветра. Мышку свою я упустила. Печально, но не так сильно, чтобы отчаиваться. Иди дальше и тут в моё поле зрения попадает кролик! Большой, упитанный. Точно с пустоши забежал, в лесу их обычно не встретишь. Да и Племя Ветра совсем рядом.

Надо его поймать. Крадусь к нему. Тихо, медленно. В сухую ветку. И тот замечает меня и убегает. Лисий помёт! Он бежит прямо к ручью!

Что-то щёлкает. _Нужно его поймать, **сейчас же.**_

Я уже почти близко! Воздуха в лёгких уже нет, я даже границу переступила. И тут…

Под лапами совершенно не чувствуется земли…

**нетНетнеТнЕТНЕТНЕТ**

И я падаю.

***

Вздрагиваю настолько сильно, что просыпаюсь. Это мурашки по коже. Чувствую, как солнце режет и так закрытые глаза. Ну блин, опять. Лучше была бы ночь. Наверняка сейчас день. Я люблю много спать, хотя редко устаю. Все, что угодно, только не грызть собственную шерсть от суки.

Приоткрываю немного глаза. Так ярко, что глаза слезятся. И тут же закрываю глаза. Пожалуйста, не трогай меняяя. Я прекрасно понимаю, что все в порядке.

\- Крапива! Вставай!

Пойти _пойти_ **пойти** , уйди. Просто. Уйди. Куда подальше.

\- Кра-пи-ва! - орут мне уже в уши.

Чтож, притворяться спящей уже не получится. Открываю глаза и недовольно спрашиваю:

\- Что надо, Голубика?

\- Глашатая назначила нас в один охотничий патруль, - говорит бурая кошка. - Также с нами идут Мятница и Галка.

\- Хорошо, сейчас приду.

Синеглазая кивает и уходит. Я очень резким, недовольным движением встаю и потягиваюсь.

Чёртов патруль, чёртова глашатая, чёртова Голубика. Чёртовы Мятница и Галка. Да чтоб они все сдохли, ненавижу их. Опять вы все каждое утро напоминаете, какая у меня плохая жизнь. Ненавижу и презираю вас. Заклейте рты. А ещё лучше, уберитесь от меня куда подальше. Разойдитесь от меня по разным углам, чтобы мы больше никогда не виделись и никак не контактировали. Да чтоб это всё племя сгнило поскорее. А лучше — все племена. Одинаково презираю их. Думают, что они уникальность, что снежинки, но на деле тупая кучка котов, борющихся за главенство на озере и не отличающаяся друг от друга раскладом мышления. Возможно, я не одна так думаю, но пока разделяющих мою позицию не встречала.

Топая, иду к своему отряду. Ну и пусть видят моё недовольство, полностью подавлять свою агрессию я не собираюсь. _И никогда больше не буду, не повторю свою ошибку…_

Неважно, у меня нет выбора. Мятница сидит и вылизывает шёрстку, но, завидев меня, тут же встаёт.

— Мы долго тебя ждали, — сухо говорит Галка.

Открою секрет. Мне _плевать_ на тебя и твои хотелки. Но вслух это лучше не говорить. Уверена, что она думает точно так же.

— Все в сборе, направляемся, — улыбается Голубика и мы все выходим из лагеря.

Наш отряд немного отходит от лагеря, как тут же Галка говорит:

— Давайте разделимся. Я иду к границе племени Теней, Мятница и Голубика — вы проверяете Заброшенное Гнездо двуногих, а Крапива идёт к Небесному дубу. Договорились?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Голубика.

У меня никаких возражений нет, зато поохочусь одна. Работать одиночно всегда удобнее, никто тебе не мешает. Да и добычу летом там легко найти.

Мы расходимся кто куда и внезапно меня осенило. А почему бы не пойти к нему прямиком к границе с племенем Ветра? Может быть, я и там что-нибудь поймаю, заодно проверю её на наличие нарушителей. К тому же, я не хочу быстро возвращаться обратно. Я же умру со скуки, пока глашатая будет распределять следующие патрули. Не хочу вообще возвращаться в лагерь, даже на отдых. Только чтобы поесть да поспать.

Когда я подошла к узкому ручейку, разделявшему территории этих племен, я первым делом принюхалась, желая убедиться, что воины Ветра не нарушали границу. _Чувствуется._ Вчерашний. Надо будет доложить Жаворонке, глашатой нашей. И быть внимательнее, мало ли что.

Подхожу к кусту боярышника, который растёт на краю канавы, вынюхиваю на наличие дичи. Ничего. Какая печаль, пойду-ка проверю ежевичные кусты.

Стоило мне отойти, как тут же я слышу шаги и оборачиваюсь. Отпустив голову, идёт поджарая серая кошка, наверняка моего возраста. Пятнистая, как кошки из Леопардового племени в сказках старейшин.

Юркнула под защиту куста. Она даже не знает, что здесь есть кто-то посторонняя. Слежу за ней сквозь ветви растения. Идёт по запаху, ищет что-то. Дура! Она даже не пытается спрятаться! Думает, что ей всё дозволенно!

Я сбита с толку и не знаю, как себя вести. Никогда раннее не попадала в такие ситуации. Когда я ходила в патрули группой, нам попадались подобные личности. Но не одной же прогонять её!

Хотя стоп, она же _одна_. Я могу спокойно её спугнуть и не получить по ушам. Она не сверхкошка, а такая же, как и я. _Надо вылезать из укрытия._

Выпрыгиваю из кустов боярышника и несусь прямо на незнакомку. Адреналин приливает к голове. Страшно, но как-то _приятно_ страшно. _Люблю это ощущение._

Та не успевает отреагировать должным образом и я сваливаю её с ног. Кошка пытается вырваться, но я прижимаю её к земле.

— Что ты здесь забыла? — немного страшно, но пытаюсь скрыть это. — Это территория **Грозового** племени.

— Пожалуйста, не рассказывай это ни кому, — с полными страха глазами отвечает она.

Что с ней не так? Она даже драться не пытается? Типа, по неписанному правилу мы должны сейчас драть друг другу морды. Так, _не отвлекайся_.

— Ты и вчера здесь была? — легонько выпускаю когти.

— Да, а теперь пусти.

Пускаю.

— Не рассказывай никому, что я здесь ходила! Прошу!

— _С чего вдруг?_ — скептично хмурюсь.

— Я сделаю то, что ты захочешь!

_Серьёзно?_ Что за бред она несёт?

— Что за бред ты несёшь?

И тут меня озаряет. _Что угодно,_ значит? Воспользуюсь-ка я её страхом. Всё равно у меня нет никаких обязательств перед племенем, так что _почему бы и нет?_ Мне просто интересно, вот и всё.

\- Сегодня, вечером, - улыбаюсь. - Приходи сюда и принеси мне упитанного кролика. Не знаю, почему ты боишься, но не будут выполнены условия - доложу обо всём глашатой. Если ты хочешь встретиться с тобой на территории моего племени, то еще раз. Идёт?

Я смотрю своими янтарными глазами прямо в мои глаза.

\- Идёт.


	2. Chapter 2

Медленно проходит день моей «увлекательной» жизни. Солнце на горизонте рисуется жёлто-розовой полоской. Становится холоднее, но ветра нет. Затихают птицы и начинается стрекотня сверчков. Появляются на небе первые звёзды. По поверьям многих котов, что живут на озере, это звёздные предки смотрят на племена.

— Куда идёшь? — окликает меня Голубика.

— Да так, прогуляться. Может, вернусь с уловом.

— Можно с тобой?

— В следующий раз, просто проветриться хочется.

— А, тогда хорошо.

Фух, мне удалось от неё отделаться. Голубика, конечно, добрая и хорошая кошка, но я не люблю, когда ненамеренно суют нос не в своё дело.

Нет, мне не «просто проветриться» хочется, хотя и это не помешает. Я вспомнила сейчас о моей сделке с той самой нарушительницей из племени Ветра. После нашей неприятной встречи запахов чужаков у границы не было. Значит, она правильно меня поняла. Не думаю, что она полностью выполнит свою часть сделки, но мне интересно поглядеть.

Я даже её имени не знаю, а она моего. И не нужно, всё равно мы больше не пересечёмся, разве что при патрулировании или в битве. Такова мерзопакостная жизнь воительниц. Туда не ходи, это не делай, с той не разговаривай. Я бы ушла, но не знаю куда. Да и не хочется лишаться пусть и раздражающей, но группы, в которой я полностью защищена, пока не скажу слова поперёк. Жизнь бродяги тяжела, я об этом слышала. А если примкнёшь к двуногим, но станешь для них вещью, просто игрушкой, которую можно избить и выбросить, если надоест.

Такие альтернативы меня не устраивают. _Не устраивают._ **Совершенно не устраивают.** А о других путях жизни я и не знаю, возможно, их даже нет.

Ой, что-то углубилась я в свои размышления, да настолько, что только что увидела ручеёк, разъединяющий парочку племён. А вот и силуэт чей-то виден. Подбегаю. Это же та самая серая кошка, да и с кроликом в пасти. Не зря я сюда пришла.

Нарушительница стоит на месте, не двигаясь за ручеёк. Стоит мне подойти ближе, как она кладёт свой обещанный улов у своих лап.

— Я тебя заждалась, рыжая.

— У меня имя вообще-то есть, — огрызаюсь.

Да, я рыжая, в полоску. С не очень длинной шерстью, маленькая, с зелёными глазами. Но мне не нравится, когда дают клички по внешнему признаку. Как минимум, нетактично.

— Давай тогда познакомимся! — улыбается ветряная кошка. — Я — Злаковница.

— Приятно познакомиться, — щурюсь. — Зови меня Крапивой.

— Взаимно. Что лучше — охота или патрулирование?

Какой _внезапный_ вопрос. Мне нравится.

— Конечно же охота! — мне нравится этот разговор. — А по твоему мнению?

— То же самое! Люблю, когда не нужно ходить туда-сюда без толку! Да и насытишься позже!

— Чем же нам обоим не угодили патрулирования? — самодовольно улыбаюсь.

— Я же только что сказала! — смеётся Злаковница.

Ой, что-то разговор не туда затянулся. Надо закругляться.

— Ну, я думаю, что мне пора.

— А, хорошо, — пятнистая отдаёт мне кролика.

— Пока, — оборачиваюсь и иду.

Оглядываюсь. Как же мне неловко! Я заговорила с чужачкой на повседневные темы, теперь мы немного знаем друг друга! Как неудобно. А ведь ещё не темно, надо было остаться… Блин, какая же я мышеголовая. Сама не довольствуюсь своей замкнутой жизнью и сама же упускаю любую возможно-

— Встретимся на Совете! — восклицает Злаковница.

Не через зубы же мне говорить. Я кролика тащу, между прочем. Оборачиваюсь назад и киваю ей в знак согласия. Та тоже кивает и я иду дальше, в свой лагерь. Через несколько дней действительно состоится Совет и, возможно, мы пересечёмся. Немного интересно, но не более.

Уже захожу в лагерь. Черничная Звезда о чём-то беседует с глашатой. Котята играют с мховым мячиком, а королевы за ними следят. В папоротниках сидят Выдрохвост и Голубика, влюблённые голубки. Не буду всех перечислять, это трудно и займёт много времени. Хочу покушать и сразу лечь на свою мягкую подстилку.

— Хороший улов, — от усталости сначала не распознаю этот голос.

Ко мне идёт какой-то серебристый кот. А, это же Можжевельник. Как не вовремя, я спать уже хочу, отстань.

Когда-то он мне нравился. Точнее, я пыталась убедить себя в том, что он мне нравится. Пыталась быть такой же, как все, _не выбиваться из строя._ Тогда я была ещё оруженосцем. Ведь надо было как можно быстрее найти кота и по окончанию обучения завести котят, _не так ли?_

— Шпашибо, — сквозь зубы отвечаю и ложу его в кучу с дичью.

— Но почему твой кролик пахнет племенем Ветра? — скептично спрашивает сидящая рядом Галка. Угх, только её мне не хватало для полного счастья! Самая занудная кошка в Грозовом племени!

— Он прибежал с их территории, — спокойно отвечаю.

— А, тогда понятно, — уходит.

Меня чуть не словили, повезло мне. Как же я правдоподобно солгала.


	3. Chapter 3

Ночь. Полная луна ярко светит мне, перебирающейся по поваленному дереву на Остров. И не только мне, но и остальным. Я спрыгиваю на каменный берег и, отодвигаясь в сторону, чтобы не мешать другим, обвожу местность взглядом. Кошек много, но меньше, чем обычно. Перевожу взгляд на дерево.

На его ветках сидят лишь две кошки: крупная, тёмно-серая, словно дневная гладь озера, с приплюснутой мордой, предводительница Речного племени — Форелезвёздная. Ну, а как же, Речное племя ближе всех находится к Острову Советов! Второй, на ветку ниже, такой поджарый, большеухий, коричневый — предводитель племени Ветра Молнезвёзд. Скоро к ним присоединится Черничная Звезда. Значит, не хватает только племени Теней.

— Чего стоишь?

Вздрагиваю. А, это всего лишь Мятница. У неё такой звонкий голос…

Итак, куда бы мне пойти? Не знаю даже, здесь столько групп. Чувствую себя неудобно, не хочется ни кому мешать. О, Голубика в какой-то оживлённой компании стоит. Пойду-ка я туда.

— …и я такую огромную рыбу едва подцепила! Она всё скользила и скользила с моих лап! Вот племя обрадовалось, когда я её принесла!

А, они хвастаются своими охотничьими навыками. _А вот я недавно уломала кое-кого поймать мне кролика, но я никогда не расскажу об этом никому!_ И не надо, ещё разжигания вражды между племенами на Совете мне не хватало.

Надо поговорить, но _с кем?.._ Все распределены по компаниям, как же мне неудобно. Будто я выделяюсь. Я понимаю, что никто меня не осуждает и всем плевать, но мне всё равно не нравится стоять здесь одной.

— Привет, Крапива.

Великое Звёздное племя, кто это?! Совсем не из моего племени! Но как она узнала моё имя?! Её что, специально кто-то из моего племени подослал?! Поворачиваюсь. А, это _она._

— Привет, Злаковница.

— Скучаешь?

— Нуу… да? А тебе какое дело?

— Я не могу найти себе компанию.

— Аналогично, — почему-то хочется продолжить разговор: — Что ты делаешь, когда не можешь найти себе место?

— Я? — улыбается. — Жду конца всего этого.

— Тоже.

— Кстати-кстати! — у собеседницы аж глаза загорели. — Та компашка говорит про рыбу? Когда-нибудь пробовала её?

— Нет, — смеюсь.

— И хорошо, что не пробовала.

— А ты, видимо, ела её?

— Она гадкая на вкус и в ней много мелких косточек.

— А почему тебе пришлось её есть? — с интересом спрашиваю.

— Пришлось есть, когда собаки напали на наш лагерь. Мы временно попросили убежища у Речного племени. Это было несколько сезонов назад.

— А, слышала я об этом.

Хех, с ней так приятно вести беседу. Так и хочется сидеть вот так. В этот же миг с ветки Священного Дуба послышался громкий голос:

— Коты всех четырех племен, — начала Черничная Звезда. — Великое Звездное племя снова собрало нас здесь под ликом полной луны. Жабозвёзд, может быть, ты начнешь?

Злаковница со всех ног помчалась к своему племени. Я последовала её примеру и расположилась рядом с Мятницей и Выдрохвостом. Предводитель племени Теней встал и вышел вперед.

— У нас появился новый оруженосец, — начал он. — Поприветствуйте его — Полынелап!

Названный ученик гордо вышел вперёд. Раздались возгласы: «Полынелап! Полынелап!» В основном, они были от его соплеменников, что неудивительно. Я тоже решила его поддержать.

— Сезон Зелёных Листьев, как всегда, милосерден к нам, — продолжил тот. — На нашей территории полно добычи и мало нарушителей.

— Ага, родятся теневыми и лягушек друг другу в морды пихают! — воскликнул кто-то из толпы.

— Кто сказал это? — грозно произнёс предводитель. — Форелезвёздная, продолжай.

Кошка поклоняется ему и излагает:

— В Речном племени всё так же хорошо. Дичи вдоволь и нарушителей нет, детская пополнилась, но с потеплением появилась и другая проблема — двуногие. Они теперь часто здесь разгуливают. Будьте осторожны, не попадитесь им в лапы. Слушаю тебя, Молнезвёзд.

— Мне нечего добавить. Черничная Звезда, продолжай.

— Все сыты, детская пополняется новыми котятами и королевами, а двуногие редко к нам заходят…

Лисий помёт, она сейчас скажет про нарушителей! Какой кошмар!

— Нарушителей тоже нет. Раз у никого нет вопросов, то Совет завершён!

Фух, пронесло. Я едва не попалась. Многие уже начинают расходиться. Я иду рядом с Мятницей. Не думаю, что дальше всё это пройдёт даром. Мне просто повезло. И всё.


	4. Chapter 4

Уже несколько суток дождь непрерывно льётся в прямом смысле этого слова. Гремит гром, иногда сверкают молнии. Даже в каменном овраге повсюду грязь. Сыро настолько, что палатки уже не спасают.

Всё реже и реже отправляются патрули. В такую непогоду ничего не поймаешь и не почувствуешь никаких запахов. Когда я в последний раз была в патруле, мы заметили, что уровень озера значительно поднялся. Наверняка Речное племя уже затопило.

Многие уже заразились Белым кашлем, особенно старейшины и котята. Меня, к счастью, эта участь ещё не постигла. Ненавижу проливные дожди. Хочу, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось.

Кто-то заходит в палатку, какая-то крупная, чёрная кошка. Галка, значит. Её шерсть блестит от дождя. Та встряхивается, садится на свою подстилку и прихорашивается.

— Как прошёл охотничий патруль? — невзначай спрашиваю.

— Так же, как и прежде, — отрезает она. — Ничего из-за дождя не чувствуется, везде сыро и даже глаз не раскроешь от ливня.

— Понятно, — сворачиваюсь в клубок, чтобы заснуть. Стоит мне закрыть глаза, как тут же меня зовут:

— Крапива!

Иду, иду, **_глашатая._** _Спасибо, что позвали меня в ливень, даже не знаю, как отблагодарить, **прям слов не хватает.**_ Стоит мне выйти и крупные дождевые капли тут же обрушиваются на меня. _Мерзко._

— Ты возглавляешь патруль к границе с племенем Теней! Возьми с собой Тисолапку, Лунника и Дроздогривку.

Иду искать названных кошек. О, а вот и первая, Дроздогривка. Она выбирает из кучи с дичью мелкого воробья и идёт обедать в папоротники. Подхожу к ней.

— По какому поводу? — спрашивает та.

— Жаворонка сказала, что ты идёшь вместе со мной в патруль. Позови Лунника и Тисолапку, я подожду.

— Ладно, — кошка быстро уплетает воробья, закапывает его и недовольно идёт к палатке для оруженосцев, которая находится в скале и сплетена ежевичными ветками. Понимаю её. Будь моя воля, я бы тоже не пошла в этот патруль.

Рассматриваю из-под кустов каменный овраг. Нет никого, все попрятались по палаткам из-за ливневого дождя. Даже глашатой уже здесь нет, ушла куда-то. А вот и Дроздогривка возвращается с Тисолапкой и её наставником. Встаю и иду к ним навстречу. Киваю в сторону узкого прохода. Мы выходим. _Желание поскорее вернуться лишь усилилось._  
  
— Давайте побыстрее, — вымолвил Лунник. — Сейчас просто ужасная погода.

Мы быстром шагом направились к назначенному пункту, который ограждает наше племя от Сумрачного. Миновали Старую Гремящую Тропу и ручеёк, и оказались на Тропе Двуногих. Потом прошли ещё чуток и пришли к нужному месту. Запахи не почуешь, искать так нарушителей бесполезно. Наш отряд просто обошёл всю границу, никого мы не нашли. Ради дичи здесь оставаться бесполезно, все зверьки по норкам спрятались.

Чтож, пора возвращаться. Быстро идём по тому же маршруту и достигаем лагеря. Лунник и Дроздогривка идут в палатку воителей, а Тисолапка в палатку оруженосцев.

— Как прошло патрулирование? — сухо спрашивает Жаворонка, сидящая у карниза.

— Никаких нарушителей не замечено, — отчитываюсь я.

— Хорошо.

Иду в палатку, отряхиваюсь на выходе. Все сладко спят, кроме, разумеется, кота и кошки, с которыми я ходила в патруль. Ложусь на своё местечко. Какая же скука, даже сны не помогают. Поговорила или поговорил бы кто-нибудь со мной… Жаль, что сейчас нет той самой странной пятнистой кошки из племени Ветра, я не против даже её компании. Точнее, мне бы итак хотелось бы её увидеть, интересно просто, но промочить шёрстку или простудиться никому не хочется, даже самым самоотверженным. Сворачиваюсь клубком и засыпаю.

***

Солнце освещает лес, тепло и уютно. Повсюду чирикают птицы, слышна стрекотня насекомых в траве и ручеёк у границы с племенем Ветра. В корнях дуба копошится мышка. Я пытаюсь её поймать, но та замечает меня и скрывается. Не стоит отчаиваться.

Иду дальше и вижу жирного, упитанного кролика. Точно с пустоши забежал, в лесу их обычно не встретишь. Да и Племя Ветра совсем рядом. _Стоп, где-то я уже это видела._

Надо его поймать. Крадусь к нему. Тихо, медленно. Но я тут же с треском наступаю на сухую ветку. И тот замечает меня и убегает. Прямо к ручью. **_Я точно это уже где-то видела._**

Хочу побежать, но что-то подсознательно меня останавливает. Не могу подвинуться. Будто, если я побегу, то это станет концом всего. Глупо стою на месте. Кролик бежит себе дальше, как тут на горизонте появляется кошачий силуэт. Разглядеть невозможно потому что солнце слепит глаза. Кошка убивает кролика.

***

— Крапива, проснись!

Агхр. Великое Звёздное племя, что? Недовольно соплю и открываю глаза. _Голубика._

— Что?

— Ты идёшь в патруль!


	5. Chapter 5

Недовольно вздыхаю и встаю. _Зачем_ меня _ещё раз за целый день_ тащат в такую холодину? Ненавижу глашатаю, будто других кошек нет! Да их полно в Грозовом племени! Выхожу из палатки и замечаю, что дождь уже постепенно стихает, даже солнце немножко прорезается среди туч. Отлично, пойду топтать по лужам. Пусть это и лучше, чем ливень, но не намного.

Иду с Голубикой к нашему отряду, состоящих ещё из трёх кошек. Одна из них пушистая, черепаховая, с белыми лапками и полностью чёрным хвостом. Зовут её Златолистая. Моя сестра, с которой я обычно не общаюсь, да и ей это больно не надо. Второй, что стоит позади неё, такой тёмно-дымчатый и поджарый — Кремнехвост. Та, что стоит чуть поодаль, похожая на Златолистую, но чуть крупнее — Магнолия. Идти с ней в патруль мне меньше всего хочется, ненавижу её. Сразу возникло желание поскорее всё завершить.

Тут же в сознании всплывают крики, _оскорбления, пассивная агрессия, планы об убийстве её, лагерь пл…_ Всё, достаточно. Отвлекись на птиц. Ой, здесь их нет. Но зато слышно карканье вороны. _В куче с дичью она бы смотрелась ещё лучше…_ **Всё.** Наверняка она на верхушке какого-то дерева сидит. Это неважно, ведь я сейчас в первую очередь не на охоту иду.

Златолистая первая идёт на выход, все остальные по пятам за ней. Мы просто бесцельно и медленно ходим вокруг лагеря. Я понимаю, что она быстро устаёт и у неё мышцы болят от большой нагрузки, но раздражает. Хочу быть ведущей. Как только она направляется в рощу, я тут же ускоряюсь.

— Куда идёшь? — окликает меня _кое-кто._

— Туда, куда надо, — грубо отрезаю. **Замолчи и не трогай меня, тварь.**

— А куда надо? — она специально до меня докапывается.

— **Глаза раскрой,** — я понимаю, что меня специально хотят разозлить, но не ответить не могу.

— Сейчас я всё расскажу предводительнице!

— Не мешай патрулировать, — замолкает её бурая кошка. — Ты нас отвлекаешь, Магнолия.

Спасибо тебе, Голубика, ты лучше любого Звёздного племени. Я никогда про тебя не забуду!!!

И вот мы в роще, рядом с ручейком, у границы с племенем Ветра. Направляемся к ручейку, нет никого. На запахи проверять пока бесполезно. Дождь, ливший сутками, прекратился совсем недавно. Уровень воды в ручье значительно поднялся за все эти дни, это заметно. А вот и приближается патруль племени Ветра. Одна из кошек точно глашатая этого племени, Кремобока. С ней идёт какой-то юный воин, ученица и Злаковница.

— Почему вы стоите здесь?! — начал орать воитель, золотистый и в полоску. — Нарушители! Проклятые нарушители!

Великое Звёздное племя, как же я его смогла забыть. Это тот самый воин, устраивающий истерики каждый раз, когда видит грозовой патруль. Вот только имя никак не вспомню.

— Ничего мы не нарушали, — парировала Голубика. — Мы метить границу пришли!

— Ага, как же! Знаю я вас, нарушителей! На дичь посягаете!

— Нужны нам ваши кролики! — крикнул Кремнехвост. — Только ими да питаетесь, и по равнинам бегаете!

— Лес — самое ужасное место для проживания! — парировал юнец.

Пограничные тёрки, как заезже. Всегда одно и то же. Смотрю на Злаковницу. Та подкатывает глаза, смотря на перепалку. Она словно замечает мой взгляд и поворачивается ко мне. Та злобно кивает в сторону котов, как же я с ней согласна. Киваю. Мышеголовые дурни! Только скандалы и устраивают! Затем пятнистая кошка кивает в сторону горизонта, потом поднимает голову вверх и указывает лапой на тисовый куст. Недоуменно смотрю. Что это значит? Она снова повторяет эти действия и до меня доходит. Хочет встретиться вечером, значит? Точно не понимаю, но киваю ей, типа я её поняла и согласна.

Смотрю на разборки. Золотистый кот хочет кинуться на Кремнехвоста, но Кремобока удерживает того за шкирку. Он пытается первое время вырваться, но потом сдаётся.

— Солнцелапый, сиди смирно! — рычит она и поворачивается к нам. — Извините за доставленные неудобства, мы уже уходим.

И их патруль действительно разворачивается и уходит. Мы метим границу и тоже уходим. В лагерь с кучей заражённых котов. Что-то пропала охота туда идти. Надеюсь, что меня опять отправят в патруль, хоть не заболею.


	6. Chapter 6

Солнце клонится к горизонту, словно оранжево-розовая полоска. Природа замолкает, а ветер шелестит, из-за чего становится холоднее, чем было до. Да, только сегодня закончился дождь, ливший целыми днями. Больных много, целительница и её ученица не совсем справляются. Но я иду не за кошачьей мятой, а на назначенную (и то, не факт) с кое-кем встречу. Дохожу до границы с племенем Ветра и жду. Осматриваюсь. Ничего особенного. А вот и та самая кошка подходит. Немного опоздала, но я хоть не ошиблась. Это хорошо. Так, _лучше сразу к делу._

— Сразу к делу, — озвучиваю я свои мысли.

— Это просто встреча, — усаживается по ту сторону берега пятнистая кошка и смотрит на меня.

_«Просто встреча»?_ Я пришла сюда ради _«просто встречи»?_ Тут явно что-то нечисто. В жизни не встречала шпионов, только байки слышала, но вдруг она _такая?_

— Что хотела сказать? — моя вторая попытка.

— Ну… не знаю.

Так, надо думать логически. Допустим, она шпионка. Но **зачем** ей допрашивать меня? Тем более, в такое время, когда заражённых в её племени гораздо больше, чем в Грозовом. В силу расположения территорий. Или это планы племени Ветра на потом? Не знаю. Я хочу верить ей и другим кошкам вне моего племени, но не все думают так же. Моя позиция здесь крайне непопулярна, это же очевидно. Все помешаны на охране собственных границ. Борьба дичи даже в такой сезон всё решает, а к Сезону Голых Листьев вражда лишь усугубляется.

— Согласна с тобой, — отвлекает меня Злаковница.

Чт… _Я говорила всё это вслух?_ Надо как можно быстрее уходить отсюда.

— Неужели я что-то сказала? — осторожно спрашиваю.

— Ну, да. Начиная от непопулярности твоей какой-то позиции и борьбе за дичь. Про дичь я согласна, а про первое не знаю. Поделишься?

Совсем не контролирую себя, ненавижу. Развязалась с незнакомкой, которую пару раз от силы в жизни видела. Да и раздражает её внимание ко мне. Просто **бесит,** когда я ни о чём не уведомлена. Ненавижу свою беспомощность. Буду максимально осторожна с ней и не давать получить ей нужную информацию обо мне, что поставит моё место в мире под угрозу.

— Нет, просто сильно задумалась. Озвучь лучше собственные мысли.

— Меня раздражает борьба за дичь и что все помереть за неё готовы, — начала балаболить пятнистая. — Почему нельзя даже передвигаться за пределы своего племени, даже если за границей нет никакого другого племени? Почему бы, в конце концов, не объединиться? Ну, не знаю, всем жилось бы проще. Все коты так сильно подгоняют себя под определённый образ, готовы всех, в том числе и себя, сломать, если заметят хоть малейшее несоответствие. Обманывают себя и всех остальных. Ой, прости, я сказала что-то лишне?

Такой потрясённой я не была ещё никогда. _Будто у нас сейчас одна голова на двоих._ Как же хорошо встретить ту, кто мыслит так же, как и ты… Никогда раньше не испытывала такой радости и одновременно растерянности. Так, веди себя сдержанно. Но на миг меня озаряет и я довольно улыбаюсь.

— Что бы ты сделала, если бы стала предводительницей? — спрашиваю без насмешки. Интересно.

— Сначала бы нашла единомышленников внутри, среди своего племени, — у неё аж глаза сверкнули от радости. Будто только я и согласилась её выслушать. — А потом выразила бы свои мысли на Совете.

Хм, я бы сделала всё то же самое…

— Но как быть с огромной территорией? — продолжает та.

— Поделим на… подплемена.

— Странное название, но пойдёт. И все смогут ходить куда захотят! Но, почему бы всем не стать одиночками?

— Потому что вместе выгоднее. Ты не умрёшь от голода или болезней.

— Согласна!

По ту сторону ручья слышатся чьи-то шаги. Злаковница указывает мне хвостом на тисовый куст и я прячусь там.

— С кем ты только что разговаривала, Злаковница? — скептично говорит кто-то. А, это же тот самый забияка, которого я сегодня на патрулировании видела, но всё не запомню его имени.

— Да так, сама с собой, — отговаривается кошка. — Просто задумалась.

— Как дела обстоят с кошачьей мятой?

— Ничего не нашла.

— Ладно, пошли и не забивай себе голову.

Как только шаги утихают, я тут же вылезаю из куста. Пронесло. А собственно, почему бы мне и самой не помочь соплеменникам? Зато в лагерь вернусь позже. Злаковницу до следующего Совета я не встречу, действительно жаль. Но пользу принесу.


	7. Chapter 7

Время близится к ночи. Палатка целительницы переполнена больными и всех тех, кто не простудились, отправляют в каждый патруль. _Великое Звёздное племя, когда же это всё закончится?.._ Верните мне пору, когда всё было стабильно и скучно. Меня **не** устраивает такая жизнь. Поиграли и хватит. Надоело. Ну за что мне такое? Просто ужасно. **Ненавижу.**

Эти тупые звёздные предки ~~если они вообще есть, хах!~~ ничего не стоят. Просто глазеют со своего Серебряного пояса и всё! Они не сделали **ничего** , чтобы предотвратить террор в лесу когда я была котёнком. Они **не помогли мне** , когда **мне** это было нужно как никогда. **Они и сейчас ничего не делают!** Бесполезные существа, которых могущественными прозвали, хотя толку от них ноль! Тупое и непонятное пророчество в лучшем случае пошлют бедной целительнице, и всё! Тупая, бесполезная и слепая вера! Была бы предводительницей — отреклась бы.

Я слишком зла и должна обвинить кого-то в чём-то. Это не нытьё, а вполне нормальное явление. Хотя, _чего_ плохого в том, чтобы _поныть_? Мне что, даже самой себе в мыслях жаловаться нельзя? Презираю и ненавижу всё, что меня окружает. Чувствую, как моя агрессия всё накапливается и накапливается. Хочется покричать на весь лес или содрать кору с дерева, но общественное мнение давит. А живую кошку терзать мне не хочется.

Иногда я ненавижу и себя, особенно когда чувствую себя _жалкой и беспомощной._ Я понимаю, что неправильно и мерзко рассматривать живых кошек и саму себя как объект, который должен приносить пользу, или в противном случае их можно выбросить как старую подстилку. Как же мне плохо, я даже сейчас саму себя поддержать не могу…

— Крапива! — зовёт меня зачем-то у входа в воинскую палатку ученица целительницы, Одуванчик.

— Ась? — отзываюсь. — Уже иду!

Встаю и подхожу к ней.

— Зачем зовёшь?

— Пошли собирать пижму! — командным тоном восклицает золотисто-бурая кошка и в ту же секунду говорит: — Ой, извини, что требовательно, просто привычка такая!

— Ничего страшного.

А что, собственно, плохого в её тоне?.. Потому что она родилась позже меня? Да что за вздор?!

— Ты же знаешь, как эта трава выглядит?

— Конечно, — а как же, у неё такой сильный запах, что не забудешь.

Я с Одуванчиком направились прямиком к Старой Гремящей тропе. Мы нарвали пижмы и пошли обратно.

— Крапива.

— Да?

В воздухе висит напряженное молчание. Она меня пугает. Пожалуйста, заберите меня отсюда. Приди-приди, левый соплеменник! А вот и патруль движется навстречу! Слава Звёздному племени!

— Чего это вы застыли? — говорит Галка.

— А, ничего, — мрачно говорит Одуванчик и поворачивается ко мне. — Пошли.

Мы берём набранные охапки пижмы и молча доходим до лагеря. Как только мы приносим травы туда, куда надо, я тут же ухожу прочь. **Что** она, лис подери, хотела сказать?.. Эта кошка выглядела такой _**устрашающей**_ …


	8. Chapter 8

День. Овраг залит солнечным светом, довольно-таки тёплая погода. Некоторые больные уже идут на поправку, но болезнь откосила многих, особенно старейшин. Вчера хоронили умерших возле лагеря, я тоже помогала. Грусти за погибших совсем не чувствовалось, лишь пустота. Смерть — обычное явление, особенно для племенных котов. Она поджидает воительницу на каждом углу, будь это поединок, или же болезнь.

Больше сочувствовала близким умерших котов и кошек, особенно Морозке, которая потеряла всех котят. И Мятнице, у которой Зелёный кашель забрал её сестру, Вербу. Я не хороша в успокоениях, мне лучше ничего не делать. Мне вроде и хочется помочь, а вроде и страшно. _Часто кажется, что мне самой нужна помощь._

— Крапива, помоги!

Опять она. _Чтож, я помогу тебе, **Одуванчик,** ведь выбора другого у меня **нет.**_ Подхожу.

— Чем?

— Пошли собирать травы!

— Какие?

— Кошачью мяту!

— Ладно.

Как-то пару дней назад собирали мы травы и закончилось это не так, как я ожидала. Какая странная кошка. _Сказала с пчёлами в голове…_

Идём быстрым-быстрым шагом к Заброшенному Гнезду двуногих, ни на миг не останавливаясь. Деревья пролетают перед глазами одно за другим. У меня даже живот разболелся. К чему такая спешка?.. А вот и оно. Заходим в садик и останавливаемся. Я усаживаюсь, чтобы отдышаться.

— Крапива.

— Что?

Великое Звёздное племя, опять этот жуткий тон? Надеюсь, она не привела меня сюда, чтобы убить из-под тишка. Начинаю побаиваться её. Полосатая кошка глубоко вздыхает и поворачивается ко мне.

— Научи меня обороняться! — восклицает она. — Наставница считает это бесполезным делом, но я думаю иначе! Пожалуйста!

Фух, пронесло. Но…

— Нет.

— Почему?! — разочарованно восклицает та.

— Я не хочу и вообще, я ужасная наставница.

— Нет, хорошая!

Тц! _А она настойчивая…_ **Бесит. _Почему я не могу быть хоть чуть-чуть похожей на неё?_**

— Попроси кого-нибудь ещё. Галку, например.

— Она отказалась! Считает это бесполезным занятием для будущей целительницы!

— Тогда попроси Голубику, — парирую. — Она свободна, у неё есть опыт и точно не откажется.

— А вдруг, Крапива?

— Тогда я героиня, любовница и основала Грозовое племя, — устало отвечаю. Нехорошо сваливать всё на Голубику, но мне нужно, чтобы от меня поскорее отстали.

— Но ты итак любовница!

Чегооо? **Когда** я успела ею стать?

— Что за вздор?

— Я видела тебя у границы, разговаривающей с каким-то котом из племени Ветра! Но прошла мимо потому что шла назад в лагерь!

А, она про _это._ Даже невольно улыбаюсь на секунду. А то я всё голову ломаю, с кем я повстречаться за это время успела.

— Он воровал дичь и я его прогнала.

— Я ошиблась, извини. Но всё равно, научи!

— Попроси Голубику, — я злюсь, но срываться мне нельзя.

— Хорошо! А теперь набираем нужных трав, не с пустыми лапами же возвращаться!

Согласна с ней. И мы начали собирать оставшуюся кошачью мяту, а после идём в лагерь. И по пути в лагерь встречаются…

— Зачем тебе сопровождение? Ты же целитель! Кто эта пятнистая кошка?


	9. Chapter 9

Голос Одуванчика отвлекает от раздумий и я резко поднимаю голову. В двух хвостах от нас и правда стоят кот и кошка. Чёрно-белый кот, стоящий чуть спереди, это, очевидно, Дятел. Он действительно является целителем племени Ветра. А рядом с ним… _и правда Злаковница,_ кто бы сомневался. Не думаю, что в их племени есть другие пятнистые кошки. Они подходят к нам и целитель говорит:

— Ну… мне так удобнее. Не хочу ходить один.

Возмущаюсь. Ему же всего-ничего надо! Просто **пересечь** границу и **идти** к нам! Это же не до племени Теней топать, а **совсем рядом!**

— Блин, извини! — восклицает в ответ Одувачник. — Я такая нетактичная!

С чего вдруг? За **что** она должна извиняться?! И тут золотисто-бурая кошечка хвостом указывает назад. Мы отходим от этой парочки на три хвоста.

— Я вспомнила кое-что, — шепчет ученица. — А ты?

_Что_ я должна вспомнить?.. А, точно! Предыдущую целительницу племени Ветра убили речные коты, когда та пошла к ним за травами. Тогда между этими племенами вражда была в самом разгаре! Киваю.

— Отлично, — затем поворачивается к нашим гостям: — По какому делу?

— Нам нужно немного кошачьей мяты, — бормочет Дятел и смотрит на меня. — Как я вижу, она у вас есть. Но я не хочу забирать у вас последние запасы…

— Всё у нас есть, пошли, — и она берёт травы, которые выплюнула.

И мы все вместе направляемся в лагерь, он совсем неподалёку. Чувствую на себе взгляд и оборачиваюсь. А, это похитительница дичи улыбается. Мне <s>не</s> всё равно, притворюсь, что не знаю её. Таскать кошачью мяту так неудобно… Так и хочется самой всё сожрать. А вот и лагерь. Как только мы заходим, как тут же…

— Воняет племенем Ветра!

— Кто это с целителем?

— Кто это?!

— Зачем целителю сопровождение?!

— Точно коварный план племени Ветра!

**Да замолчите вы все, надоедливые твари, сил на вас нет. _Ненавижу, когда шумят._** И тут Одуванчик кладёт травы у лап.

— Молчать! — грозно перекрикивает она толпу.

И всё затихает. _Какая у неё сила духа…_ Я бы так не смогла.

— Они за кошачьей мятой! — продолжает кошка с нескрываемой злостью. — Это раз! Они не посягают на Грозовое племя! Это два! Всё!

Шум снова поднимается: «ложь», «провокация», «мелким оруженосцам слова не давали», «зачем» и ещё что-то про «тупых ветряных котов». _**Какие же они мерзкие...**_ Одуванчик берёт травы и, пыхтя от ярости, быстрым шагом направляет нас всех к целительской палатке. У её входа стоит сама целительница, Багряница. Имя её соответствует внешности чуть менее, чем полностью. Разве что глаза голубые.

— Приветствую, — приветливо кивает та. — Я уже знаю, зачем вы пришли. О, Одуванчик и Крапива тоже с травой вернулись! Положите куда надо и отдайте им прошлые запасы мяты. Они тоже свежие.

Заходим в кладовку. Как же воздух пропитан травами… И как они **здесь** живут? Иду следом за Одуванчиком. Мы кладём наш «улов» на место. Фух, _наконец-то_ этот вкус и запах не будет сводить меня с ума! Отхожу, чтобы не мешать ученице. Пойду лучше свежим воздухом подышу. У входа в палатку стоит Злаковница. Она подсаживается ко мне.

— Привет, — начинаю разговор.

— Добрый день, — улыбается пятнистая.

Соплеменники недоуменно смотрят на нас и шепчутся. Как же неудобно в такой напряжённой обстановке. **Вечно они всё портят.**

— Знаешь, — тихо говорю ей. — Давай потом поговорим.

— Встретимся завтра вечером? — спрашивает та.

— Да.

И тут выходит Дятел с пучком кошачьей мяты в пасти. Он кивает Злаковнице и та идёт вслед за ним. Мы переглядываемся в последний раз и киваем. Они покидают лагерь.


	10. Chapter 10

После жаркого дня наступает вечер. Зной начинает спадать и в воздухе появляется приятная прохлада и свежесть. Солнце подходит к красной линии горизонта. Природа утихает. Весьма приятная пора дня, которой можно насладиться. Или это у меня просто настроение хорошее.

После моего отказа Одуванчик попросила Голубику научить её парочке приёмов и та, как и ожидалось, согласилась. Сегодня я видела их первую тренировку. Одуванчик действует быстро и схватывает всё на лету, даже если у неё не получается. Как по мне, из неё вышла бы прекрасная воительница. Но не мне решать, кем ей быть.

Собираюсь выйти из лагеря, у выхода которого стоит Галка. Наверняка сторожить ночью будет.

— Я прогуляться, с пустыми лапами не вернусь.

— Хорошо, — отвечает она. — Только не допоздна, а то не выспишься.

— Ладно, — улыбаюсь. — И тебе желаю хорошенько вздремнуть днём.

Галка... _улыбается…_ **Галка улыбается!** Это хороший знак! Неужели всё настолько прекрасно?

Выхожу из лагеря. Как же приятно очутиться за его стенами в такое время. Ни патрулирований, ни навязчивой компании. Просто хорошо проводишь время. Дует лёгкий приятный ветерок. _Прекрасное ощущение._ Хотелось бы мне почаще его испытывать. Ладно, не буду забивать себе голову.

Просто медленно шагаю по траве да осматриваюсь. Шелестят листья деревьев. Низкая трава приятно щекочет лапы. А вот и белка на высокой ветке клёна что-то грызёт. А потом прыгает с одной веки на другую. Пока не хочется ничего ловить, оставлю её на потом. Так и иду дальше, да дохожу до Лунного ручья. А вот и знакомая кошка лакает воду из него. Стоит мне приблизиться, как она тут же поднимает голову, словно отрезвела.

— Я тебя заждалась, — хмуро говорит Злаковница.

— Извини, — издаю лёгкий смешок. — Просто я сегодня увлеклась и забыла про нашу назначенную встречу.

Пятнистая кошка тут же довольно улыбается.

— То есть, — притворно-обиженным тоном говорит она, — если бы ты не решила прогуляться, то мы бы и не встретились вовсе?

— Да, — подхватываю её манеру речи. — Спала бы и скучала.

— И с кем я только встречаюсь? — смеётся пятнистая.

— Да-а.

Мы обе смеёмся. Не знаю почему, но мне _правда_ нравится проводить время с ней. Даже несмотря на всю бесполезность этого процесса и на то, что завтра мы вполне можем подраться. Думаю, что она чувствует то же самое. Ну или не совсем, не могу же я к ней под кожу залезть.

— Как обстоят дела с больными? — интересуется Злаковница.

— Некоторые умерли, но остальные выздоровели. А у тебя?

— Много заражённых, целитель пытается их всех вылечить.

— Печально.

— Ага, — кошка со вздохом кивает. — В такие моменты жалею, что родилась на пустоши.

— А обычно?

— Мне нравится это место, как и тебе — лес. Не хочу его покидать.

— Понятно.

Злаковница оглядывается по сторонам и тут же выдаёт:

— Думаю, что мне пора.

— А, хорошо, — скрываю своё мелкое разочарование.

Я **всегда** в чём-то разочаровываюсь и уже научилась не показывать этого. Тем более, мы всё равно так или иначе пересечёмся.

— Встретимся через следующий день? — внезапно подхватывает та инициативу.

— Хорошо!

Серая кошка встаёт, собираясь уйти.

— Пока, Крапива!

— До встречи, Злаковница!


	11. Chapter 11

Возвращаюсь с очередного скучного патруля. Чувствую себя очень усталой и напряженной. Силы есть лишь на то, чтобы дойти до собственной подстилки и заснуть под убаюкивающие разговоры за пределами палатки. Это, собственно, я и собираюсь делать, как только мы дойдём.

— Крапива, всё в порядке? — спрашивает у меня Мятница.

— Да, всё нормально, — лениво отвечаю.

— Точно не плохо?

— Да, — уже чуток раздражённо отвечаю. Не люблю навязчивую заботу по поводу и без.

Мысли мутнеют от усталости. Чувствую себя выгоревшей. Ничего не хочу. Просто заснуть и всё. Даже углубляться в самокопание не хочется. _Хотя нет, всё-таки хочется._ Даже несмотря на кажущиеся резкими смены настроения, на самом деле это не так. У меня всегда один эмоциональный фон — раздражение, скука и вытекающая отсюда боль. Как жаль, что это единственные мои сильные эмоции. Бывают вкрапления счастья, но очень недолгие. Иногда кажется, что _ничто_ не приносит мне удовольствия. Или это я себя постоянно критикую.

Уже заходим в тот самый ужасный лагерь. Я тут же плетусь в палатку, ибо сил у меня нет ни на что. А ведь сейчас только день, как же так получилось?

Захожу в углубление под ветви бука, нахожу собственную подстилку из мха и тут же валюсь на неё. Спина очень расслаблена, но на виски невыносимо давит. Поднимаю брови, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства. Хочу прямо сейчас взять и уйти, но мне лень.

Так и продолжает противно давить на виски, будто я сейчас возьмусь и расплачусь. **Как же гадко.** Нет, мне всё-таки нужно выйти из лагеря и уйти куда подальше. Очень страшно разрыдаться перед целой группой котов. Меня будут пытаться успокоить, спрашивать у меня, что случилось, орать на меня и смеяться надо мной, а мне **ничего** из этого не надо. Выражать недовольство можно лишь пассивно-агрессивно: грубо ответить, подкатить глаза, быстро шагнуть и резко что-либо делать. **Иначе нельзя.**

Собираюсь с силами и выхожу. Никто не пытается меня остановить. Клянусь Звёздным племенем, они думают, что я пошла на охоту. Ну и пусть так думают, мне только на лапу. Не будет никакой навязчивой компании и я успокоюсь в полном одиночестве.

Выхожу оттуда и иду, куда глаза глядят. Лапы приносят меня к Небесному дубу. Вскарабкиваюсь на толстую ветку и ложусь. Это место всегда навевает чувство тихого счастья и спокойствия. Перед глазами будто проносятся все лучшие моменты, что случались со мной: _обеды у этого дуба, дичь, разделённая на двоих, посиделки с некогда лучшей подругой, общий смех, тренировки до боли в лапах._ И всё это заставляет меня улыбнуться.

Стоило мне порадоваться, как тут же появляется неприятный ком в горле. Воспоминания на то и воспоминания, что назад их **не вернёшь.** Как бы ты не старалась, **невозможно** откатить назад. Я давно прекрасно поняла это. Да, это больно. Но невозможно позабыть то, что ты пережила, независимо от контекста. Возможно лишь двигаться дальше. _Прямиком в серую повседневность._

Забираюсь ещё на ветвь выше и прислушиваюсь. Никого нет, а значит, теперь можно хорошенько поплакать. Повторяю прежние мысли в голове и плачу. Никто не видит меня. _Прекрасно. Наконец-то._ Потом перестаю рыдать потому, что дальше не получается. Но зато хоть как-то эмоции выплеснула, полегчало даже немного. Слезаю с Небесного дуба и иду вдоль границы с племенем Ветра. Просто пока не хочу возвращаться назад.

Случайно натыкаюсь на пятнистую кошку, что стоит по ту сторону ручья. Она меня заметила! Тц! Уйти незамеченной не получится! Зачем я **вообще** с ней общаюсь? Какой толк мне от этого? Что она вообще такое? Будто она ко мне специально навязывается, поиздеваться хочет. Презираю её.

— Привет, — здороваются со мной.

— Здравствуй, — вздыхаю и сажусь.

Мне плохо, но я не хочу этого показывать. _Никто_ не должен знать, что мне плохо, иначе мне конец. **Меня загнобят ещё больше и когда-то обязательно используют это против меня. Мне этого не надо.** Но с другой стороны, я её совершенно не знаю. И она меня. Мы почти не общаемся. Она _никогда_ не станет частью моей повседневной жизни. Она _никогда_ не увидит мой образ, который я создала для адаптации к повседневности. Мы можем общаться как угодно и ничто из этого не будет использовано против меня.

— Был плохой день? — просто спрашивает она.

— Да, — отвечаю. — Иногда кажется всё бессмысленным и неисправным. От этого очень плохо.

— Продолжай, я выслушаю.

— Да?

— Да, — не могу разгадать эмоции в её глазах. Будто там лишь пустота.

— Я ненавижу себя, своё окружение и свою жизнь, — неторопливо начинаю. — Мне всегда кажется, что всё, что я делаю — бесполезно или слишком мало. У меня нет ни подруг, ни пары. Я презираю свою мать, а с сестрой не общаюсь. Я считаю, что заслуживаю лучшего, но тут же обвиняю себя в эгоизме. Я знаю, что не могу откатить в прошлое и мне из-за этого больно. Но и развиваться дальше я не могу и постоянно ищу какие-либо оправдания.

Под конец мне становится легче. Меня спокойно выслушали и не осудили. Она не задаёт никаких глупых вопросов и не расспрашивает о моей жизни. Но… ей будто самой больно, а после моих слов стало **ещё** хуже. Я так не хочу.

— Спасибо тебе большое, — говорю я. — Но я вижу, что и тебе есть, что высказать.

Злаковница отпускает голову вниз. Наверняка, ей сейчас неудобно. Но она всё-таки высказывается:

— Я чувствую, что теряю воспоминания. В моём племени нужно жёстко соблюдать дисциплину, никак иначе. Я лишь бегло помню обрывки своего прошлого. Мне когда-то нравилось изучать травы и я даже хотела стать целительницей, но это увлечение давно в прошлом. Я уже не помню ни одно название какой-либо травы, это — пережиток прошлого. Лишь охотничьи и боевые приёмы, которые мне пригодятся. Недавно я почему-то плакала из-за того, что потеряла кое-что, но я не помню, почему. Просто ужасно.

Она заканчивает, и мы просто молчим. Я смотрю на Злаковницу. Она тяжело дышит, будто сейчас случится что-то плохое. Но это не случается и кошка успокаивается.

Вдруг я слышу вдали от себя, позади, чьи-то приближающиеся шаги.

— Кто-то идёт прямо сюда, — полушёпотом предупреждаю я. — До встречи.

— Пока, — тихо прощается Злаковница и мы расходимся.


	12. Chapter 12

Звёздная ночь, лунный диск ярко освещает Остров Советов. Я ловко прыгаю с поваленного дерева на землю и отхожу в сторону. Сначала гляжу на Священный дуб, на котором сейчас сидят лишь предводительница Речного племени и предводитель племени Ветра. Значит, нет пока только племени Теней.

Теперь обвожу взглядом поляну, на которой проводится данное собрание. Многие кошки оживлённо болтают. Вот и Дроздогривка подошла к какой-то чёрной кошке, с рыжими пятнами. А Тисолапка и Янтарка сидят в компании оруженосцев из разных племён, о чём-то оживлённо болтают. Замечаю, что Одуванчику тоже хочется к ним присоединиться, но наставница тут же её окликает. Она грустно плетётся за ней. Мне её, если честно, жалко. Голубика, Мятница и Выдрохвост в компании речных.

И мне с недавних пор теперь есть та, с кем можно пообщаться. Отхожу ещё дальше и ищу взглядом Злаковницу. Её нигде нет. Странно. Теперь я иду. А, вот же она! Стоит вдали от толпы. Подхожу к ней. Пятнистая кошка украдкой замечает меня и тут же _уходит._ Что такое? Почему она будто _избегает_ меня?..

Злаковница подходит к какой-то кошке из своего племени, белой. С чёрной мордочкой, ушами, лапами и хвостом. Они обмениваются парой слов, а дальше больше не общаются, просто стоят. Стоит ли подходить к ним? Мне неудобно. **Избегают — значит, больше не хотят продолжать общение.** Но вдруг? Чувствую себя неудобно. Вдруг, всё-таки стоит подойти?

Вздыхаю и направляюсь к ним. Злаковница и её соплеменница снова начинают о чём-то разговаривать.

— Здравствуйте, — здороваюсь я с ними.

— Привет, — незнакомая кошка явно не заинтересована в общении.

Злаковница просто молчит, а после паузы произносит:

— Я отойду на немного, хорошо?

— Ладно, — невзначай произносит незнакомка.

И пятнистая скрывается в толпе. Не буду её преследовать.

А вот и четвёртый кот запрыгивает на ветку высокого дуба. Пора расходиться. Иду к своему племени и сажусь рядом с Лунником и Златолистой.

Чтож, меня _и правда_ избегают. Значит, больше _не_ хотят продолжать общение. Значит, больше _не_ нужна. Наигрались и на этом хватит. Обида подступает к горлу, но я не подаю вида. Отлично, меня снова бросили, как и _всегда. **Никогда такого не было и опять,**_ едко думаю. Хотя, чего я ожидала от межплеменных отношений? Они либо несерьёзные, либо не приводят ни к чему хорошему.

У меня, очевидно, первый случай. Со мной пообщались одну луну, я показалась скучной собеседницей и общение прекратилось. Но напрямую сказать об этом неудобно, поэтому меня и избегают, как бы давая понять это. Ничего другого ожидать не стоило. _А я почему-то всё это всерьёз восприняла,_ хотя мы даже не общались нормально ни разу. Я очень глупая. **Не держала нужной дистанции.**

Мне ничто не остаётся, как смириться с тем фактом, что меня кинули. Навязываться — дело гиблое. Я _не_ хочу клещами из кого-то слова вытягивать, мне это неинтересно. И от навязчивости никакие взаимоотношения не улучшаются. Это попросту бесполезно. Любые отношения рано или поздно заканчиваются, и это _нормально._

— Совет окончен! — провозглашает Форелезвёздная.

Я что, настолько задумалась, что ничего даже не расслышала?.. Значит, ничего интересно за этот месяц не произошло. А если и произошло, то я об этом узнаю чуть позже из уст своих соплеменников.

Все расходятся, и я иду, так же вместе с Лунником и Златолистой. Стоит мне подойти к бревну, как я тут же чувствую на себе чужой взгляд. Оборачиваюсь. Ничего подобного. Наверное, показалось. Прыгаю на бревно.


	13. Chapter 13

День. Жаркий. _Настолько_ знойный, что тошнит. Отстой. Хочу поскорее вернуться в лагерь и сладко заснуть на собственной подстилке. Но в приоритетах стоит «поймать что-либо», только тогда я смогу спокойно вернуться вместе с остальными.

Слышу какой-то шорох у корней дуба. А, это же мышка. Наконец-то. Надо поймать, и как можно быстрее. Не хочу дальше бродить по лесу. Ветер дует в другую сторону, так что она меня не учует. Медленно подкрадываюсь, стараясь не касаться животом и хвостом земли. А вот и это существо, уже близко. Прыгаю и приканчиваю её одним злобным укусом.

Я правда злюсь, мне всё это **правда** надоело. Хочу уйти от всех своих проблем, но не знаю куда. Не хочу становиться бродягой или домашней, это ужасно. **Почему** нет никакой другой альтернативы?! **Бесит.**

Ложу свой улов у лап и агрессивно царапаю кору деревьев. Надо же хоть как-то вымещать собственную злость. Никто меня не выслушает и не пожалеет, так что это — единственный способ вылить негатив, пусть и не суперэффективный. Всё равно осадок остаётся, но зато что-либо делать без неприкрытой злости теперь могу.

Беру снова свой улов и иду. А вот и весь отряд в сборе. Все что-то, да поймали. Особенно у Янтарки хороший улов, крупный голубь. Думаю, что её уже похвалили. Мы молча идём в лагерь. Великое Звёздное племя, ну наконец-то. Давно бы уже пора.

Заходим в лагерь, я ложу свою убитую мышку в кучу с дичью и направляюсь прямиком в воинскую палатку. Краем уха слышу, как племя хвалит Янтарку. Я бы тоже приняла бы во всём этом участие, но я устала, мне попросту лень.

Захожу в палатку. Приятная тень и прохлада. Прекрасно для уставшей меня. Нахожу свою подстилку и, не задумываясь, поваливаюсь на неё. Устраиваюсь поудобнее и мигом погружаюсь в сон.

***

Солнечное утро сезона Зелёных листьев, приятная прохлада. Запахи добычи повсюду, чириканье птиц на высоких деревьях. Неподалёку слышно журчание пограничного ручейка. Как же радостно всё это чувствуется. Непередаваемые ощущения, так и хочется, чтобы всё это длилось вечность.

Слышу какой-то шорох у корней дуба и смотрю. Мышка, что-то грызёт. Подкрадываюсь, но та замечает меня и быстро скрывается. _Где-то я это уже видела._

Я налажала, но расстраиваться этому не стоит. А вот и кролик. Накатывает непонятная паника. **Вдруг это конец всему?**

Хочу двинуться, но **_не могу._** Меня будто приковало к земле. Ужасное чувство. Кролик замечает меня и уже перебегает на территорию, а я тупо _стою и смотрю_ на это. _**Мерзко.**_

Вдруг на горизонте появляется какая-то кошка, внешность которой не разглядишь. Она убивает этого кролика и переходит границу. Она направляется прямо _ко мне._ Спасите меня. **сПАСИТЕ мЕНЯ.**

***

— Крапива!

Умеет же Голубика будить на самом интересном месте… Хотя, спасибо ей, мне уже страшно было. Опять этот дурацкий сон, с периодически меняющимися событиями. Раздражает он, на кошмар похож.

— Ты идёшь в дневной патруль.


	14. Chapter 14

Топаю в патруль вместе с Голубикой, Лунником, Тисолапкой и Выдрохвостом. Ничего такая компания, пойдёт. Сейчас мы направляемся… к границе с племенем Ветра. Почему после подобных кошмарных снов я всегда там оказываюсь? Странно. Наверное, совпадение.

Сейчас вечер. Мы просто проверим эту противную границу, а потом пойдём домой и я поем, помурчу немного и лягу спать. Звучит неплохо, мне нравится. _А завтра буду получать новую порцию раздражения…_ Агхр, только самокопаний на ночь мне не хватало!

Идём-идём-идём. Идём-идём-идём. **Идём-идём-идём.** И пришли.

На первый вид ничего особенного, но на запахи проверить надо, и делать это надо группой. Хочу _поскорее_ завершить это дело и вернуться.

Да, я просто поем и буду спать. И нет, мне **не** нравится смотреть на чудеса природы холодной ночью. Я никогда этого не делаю. И вообще, ночью я активна только во время Советов, или если на лагерь кто-нибудь нападёт. Но Советы проводятся раз в луну, а нападение на лагерь ночью — вещь редкая. Так что, я вообще не активна ночью. Люблю поспать. Особенно днём, потому что скучно. Если мне не удаётся поспать днём, то я начинаю злиться. Иногда кажется, что я проспала большую часть своей жизни. И это _нисколечко_ не огорчает.

Наклоняюсь и принюхиваюсь. Ничего интересного. И у остальных, судя по всему, тоже. И так я дохожу прямиком до берега ручейка. Стоит мне поднять голову, как тут же я вижу кошку, на которую я злилась на Совете за прекращение желания общаться со мной. Она даже не обращает на меня внимания и пьёт воду. Оглядываюсь. Рядом никого. Это нетактично, но мне хочется **действительно** завязывать, а не продолжать всё это. Немного страшно, ну и пусть.

— Эй, ты! — окликаю серую кошку так, чтобы патруль не услышал.

Она поднимает голову. По выражению её морды легко читается, что ей неудобно, но и уйти она сейчас не может.

— Ээ..привет? –отзывается Злаковница.

— Встретимся здесь завтра вечером? — говорю я.

— Ладно, — нехотя отвечает воительница. — Это всё?

— Да, — говорю я и ухожу.

Я почти никогда не являюсь инициаторкой общения. Неудивительно, что у меня нет подруг. Даже сейчас мне кажется, что я просто цепляюсь за общение с первой попавшейся кошкой и на что-то надеюсь, хотя это не совсем так. Мне просто не хочется, чтобы на каком-нибудь следующем Совете ко мне после долгого игнорирования примазывались с попыткой продолжить общение. Хочется всё закончить здесь и сейчас. Немного страшно, но вскоре пройдёт.

Даже хорошо, что она остановилась сейчас. Не знаю даже, во что перетекли бы эти посиделки. Да, мне интересно было бы общаться с кем-нибудь из другого племени, но система не одобряет моё желание. **Ни одно** из моих желаний, _какое бы оно не было._


	15. Chapter 15

— Крапиволапка, пойдёшь гулять?

— Крапиволапка, не будь такой занудой!

— Крапиволапка?

— Крапиволапка, не будь такой закрытой!

— Крапиволапка, улыбнись!

— Крапиволапка!

Вечно эти голоса… _Как же раздражает._ Пожалуйста, от души и сердца говорю, _заткнитесь._ Ну почему, _почему_ нельзя никак закрыть себе уши? А вот и Голубинка идёт, как раз её я и ждала. Она решила перекинуться парой фраз с другими оруженосцами и я пообещала подождать. Мы собирались идти гулять, но её чуток задержали.

— Пошли? — говорит она.

— Пошли.

И мы уходим куда подальше, от этого надоедливого шума.

— Давай посмотрим, как добыча наша растёт? — ухмыляется бурая кошечка.

— А давай! — радостно киваю.

И мы направляемся к Небесному дубу, на котором поселились парочка дроздов.

— Странное было решение, не убивать их, не так ли? — будто озвучивает мои мысли подруга.

— Да так, просто интересно, — с энтузиазмом отвечаю.

— Ага.

И мы забираемся вверх по очереди: сначала я, потом Голубинка. И так мы оказываемся на толстой ветке, на которой удобно сидеть и смотреть, что происходит вокруг. Обе смотрим вверх. Между тонкими ветками расположено гнездо наших птичек. Взрослая коричневая птица высиживает своих уже вылупившихся птенцов. Заметив нас, она сидит так, будто в любой момент готова улететь.

Переглядываемся с Голубикой и смеёмся. Птица улетает. Действительно. Очень _глупая_ затея — не убивать собственный корм. Но территория Грозового племени — место далеко не весёлое, вот и приходится находить себе новые увлечения, даже если они основаны на чистом любопытстве.

— Скоро у нас тренировка, — напоминает подружка. — Пошли, а то влетит.

— Ладно, — всё удовольствие мигом спадает.

Я **ненавижу** и **презираю** свой статус оруженосца, самая низшая в иерархии роль. Это даже хуже, чем быть котёнком. Оруженосцы считаются вещью наставников. Их можно унижать, бить, оскорблять и за это ничего не будет. **Омерзительно.** Как же я хочу поскорее стать воительницей.

Мы слезаем с дуба и быстро идём в лагерь. Но наставники уже тут: Жаворонка, молодая воительница. Мягкая и добрая. И Магнолия. Тут же я начинаю испытывать ещё больше омерзения. Мне в наставницы досталась моя мерзкая мамаша, которая меня ненавидит и хочет из мира выжить. _**Как же жаль, что ей не запретили дышать…**_

_Момент обрывается._ И тут я внезапно оказываюсь у заброшенного Гнезда Двуногих вместе с Галочкой. Как иронично. Помню, как я хотела подружиться с ней, но это не входило в её планы.

— Ты всё делаешь нормально, — подождите, как-то не вяжутся с ней её же слова. Куда я попала? — Перестань винить себя. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Она ещё и улыбается, хотя раньше терпеть меня не могла. Я тоже невольно щурюсь. Может, у меня есть второй шанс. Мы могли бы быть хорошими подругами… _Момент обрывается._

Граница между Грозовым и племенем Ветра. Смотрю на Злаковницу. А за ней интересно наблюдать со стороны, как за героиней чужих рассказов. Интересно, что будет дальше. Но я понимаю, что этого быть не должно.

— Думаю, что мы должны прекратить наши встречи, — говорит она.

_Как иронично, что мне нравятся те, с кем мне не по пути…_

***

— Крапива, подъём!

Как же я ненавижу тебя и твой громкий голос, Мятница. У меня такой интересный и познавательный сон был, а ты всё испортила. Теперь никак под звучание твоего звонкого голоса не заснёшь. Ненавижу, когда меня отправляют в утренние патрули.

— Да, сейчас.

Недовольно встаю и подтягиваюсь. Солнце не режет глаз. Значит, меня отправили слишком рано. Это ещё хуже. Но зато есть надежда, что патруль закончится быстрее. Выхожу из палатки. А, это просто тучи сгустились. Значит, скоро дождь пойдёт. Да и народу в лагере сколько. Я что, весь день спала? Смотрю на свой патруль и морщусь. Какое отвратительное сочетание: громкая Мятница, ненавистная Магнолия и Можжевельник, который лже-возлюбленный из прошлого. Патруль не начался, а я уже хочу домой.

***

Вау, я вернулась целой и невредимой, меня даже Магнолия не тронула. Мы просто проверили границы и вернулись. Прекрасно. Но вот только начался мерзкий дождь. Надеюсь, что он не принесёт Зелёного кашля, как в прошлую луну. В этот сезон Зелёных Листьев как-то слишком много дождей. Спасибо, что на этот раз хоть мелкий.

Достаю из кучи с дичью жирную полёвку. Ну и что, что лучшая еда полагается старейшинам и королевам? Мне что, вкусно поесть нельзя? Устраиваюсь под папоротником. Слышу доносящийся по соседству диалог:

— Оруженосцам хорошо, не так ли?

— Да, очень. Хотел бы я быть снова оруженосцем!

— И я!

— Трепетно люблю свою юность.

А, это Лунник и Кремнехвост что-то вспомнили. Они всерьёз считают ученичество прекрасным временем? Не понимаю их. Единственное, что мне хочется вернуть оттуда, так это дружбу с Голубикой. А остальное было просто ужасным, никому таких воспоминаний не пожелаю. Чего прикольного в том, чтобы быть ученицей? В полном бесправии? В отсутствии выбора? В наказаниях, которых ни к кому по иерархии выше не применяют? В невозможности даже из лагеря выйти без разрешения? Вот из-за чего все любят эту пору? **Загадка.**

Доедаю свою полёвку. А дождь уже заканчивается. На розовом небе появляются первые звёзды. Значит, уже вечер. Но всё равно холодно, не нравится мне эта сырость после дождя. Раз сейчас вечер, то это означает, что мне пора на мною же назначенную встречу. Оппонентка навряд ли возрадуется, если я опоздаю.

Ухожу из лагеря. Многие кошки вылезают из своих укрытий. Никто со мной не просится, а значит, я спокойно уйду, без всяких осложнений. Ухожу через ход из ежевичных плетей и выхожу прямиком в лес. Трава и деревья влажные после дождя. Мне кажется, что тут бесполезно что-то ловить. Вся дичь наверняка попряталась кто куда. Иду быстрым шагом и через некоторое время достигаю пограничного ручейка.

А берег-то грязный. И нет здесь никого. Значит, скоро придёт. А вот и Злаковница. Она приближается и усаживается по ту сторону напротив.

— Привет, — здоровается она.

— Привет.

— О чём хотела поговорить? — невзначай спрашивает пятнистая кошка.

Сердцебиение учащается. Мне _правда_ страшно заводить об этом разговор, но придётся. Глубоко вздыхаю и отвечаю:

— Ты…

— Да?

— Меня… избегаешь?

Взгляд серой кошки внезапно становится растерянным, будто её за чем-то застукали. Становится ещё страшнее. _Мне правда не стоило этого говорить. Теперь сделать откат нельзя._ Интересно, что она скажет в ответ. И страшно.

— Можно объясню? — говорит она.

А почему нельзя просто сказать, что ты хочешь прекратить общение? Так сложно, что ли?

— Да, я избегала тебя на прошлом Совете, — начинает Злаковница. — Потому что кое-кто из моего племени узнал о том, что я общаюсь с тобой. И он может выдать меня.

Так вот оно что… Эти отношения и правда могут навредить ей. **Нужно прекращать.**

— Давай больше не будем встречаться? Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были из-за меня проблемы.

— Почему? — восклицает она. — Я ещё не договорила!

— Слушаю.

— Теперь я нашла способ шантажировать его на случай чего, — парирует Злаковница.

— Может не надо? — теперь мне ещё страшнее.

— Мне хочется продолжить общаться с тобой.

— И мне, — вздыхаю. — Но как?

— Будем продолжать наши встречи в другом месте, — улыбается Злаковница, будто нашла лучший выход из проблемы. — Вверх по течению!

— Ну…ладно?

— Отлично! — издаёт она смешок.

Так вот что произошло… И она даже выход нашла. Любопытно. Сама даже невольно улыбаюсь. Но если…

— А если не получится? — спрашиваю.

— Тогда и посмотрим.

— Хорошо.

Странно. Ладно я, но почему она пытается продолжить со мной общение?

— Почему ты хочешь общаться со мной? — скептично озвучиваю собственные мысли.

Пятнистая кошка немного запинается, но всё же оживлённо отвечает:

— Ты мне нравишься и кажешься интересной!

Я? Интересной? Какой плохой у неё вкус. Но моей самооценке это очень льстит.

— Кстати-кстати! — внезапно продолжает Злаковница. — Давай дружить?

— Давай! — быстро отвечаю. Великое Звёздное племя, как приятно и смущает. Надо и мне что-то вставить: — Когда встретимся?

— Послезавтра вечером! Вверх по ручью!

— Договорились!


	16. Chapter 16

Направляюсь на встречу как всегда, только теперь по ручейку выше. Со мной попыталась отправиться Мятница, но я быстро отшила её и теперь спокойно иду, одна, беспрепятственно. В последнее время я погрузилась в самокопания и поняла, что красиво и интересно рассказывать не умею, вот **никак.** И неудивительно, ведь я ни с кем вообще не общаюсь и даже не собираюсь. Разве что с вон той кошкой, к которой сейчас и иду.

Ладно, мне хочется общения, но я ничего для осуществления моего желания не делаю. Я даже не знаю, о чём разговаривать с окружающими. О том, какое небо голубое? Не пойдёт, нужно что-нибудь получше. О том, как прошёл патруль? Не. Даже племена не враждуют, неинтересно. Я _сама с собой_ скучаю, развеселить собеседника — задача для меня так вообще непосильная. Это они меня веселят, а не я их. Как-то односторонне выходит. Неудивительно, что никто со мной не хочет общаться. Иногда мне хочется обсудить что-то, что я нахожу очень интересным, но боюсь наткнуться на осуждения. Не переношу подобного. Точнее, переношу, но в прямой конфликт вступать никак не хочу. **Раздражает. Бешу саму себя.**

А вот я и Злаковницу вижу. Значит, это — новое место для наших встреч. Подхожу и сажусь, как и обычно. Она же встаёт и… переходит через реку? _Зачем?_ На Совете же выяснять пограничные отношения же будут. Тем более, Злаковница говорила про «кое-кого», который уже обо всём прекрасно знает. Не понимаю её. Хотя, _подождите._ От неё так и веет запахом трав.

— На целительницу метишь? — спокойно и невзначай интересуюсь, пусть и понимаю, что это нужно для того, чтобы скрыть запах чужого племени.

Глаза Злаковницы вспыхнули, но _тут же_ погасли. Она вздохнула.

— Уже давно нет.

— А что случилось?

Накрывает неприятное чувство вины, ведь этот вопрос лишь усугубит её состояние. Я не умею общаться и успокаивать, лишь раздаю сухие советы и говорю «всё нормально».

— Рассказать?

— Да.

Но может, ей станет лучше. Хотя, я ничего о ней не знаю. Стоит лишь догадываться.

— В детстве я увлеклась целительством и считала его потрясающим делом, — пятнистая кошка присела слева от меня. — Но сейчас я понимаю, что мне ею ни за что не быть.

— Почему?

Если согласилась слушать, так и поддерживай диалог.

— Потому что дохлые коты на небе нашептали, что нельзя, — быстро отрезает она.

— А важно ли тебе мнение этих дохлых котов?

— Что? Нет! Но моему племени — определённо. Они **помешаны** на них.

Заканчивает свои слова она с таким отвращением, будто ей несвежую дичь подложили. Понимаю её. Но не знаю, как поддержать. Что мне сказать?

— Ты не осуждаешь? — удивлённо спрашивает та кошка.

— За что? — удивляюсь.

— Ну, за «дохлых котов».

— Конечно же нет.

— Спасибо тебе большое.

И мы просто молчим. Что же мне сказать? Не знаю даже.

У меня странное дежавю после её слов. Будто я _кого-то_ вспомнила, из своего племени. Правда, понятия не имею, _кого_ именно.

— Крапива, — внезапно начинает пятнистая.

— Да?

— Хотела ли бы ты быть в чём-либо быть знаменитой?

Задумываюсь. Неожиданный вопрос. Действительно, хотелось бы мне этого? Не знаю. Точнее, хочется, но… я не понимаю, в чём.

— Да, но…

— Что?

— Я понятия не имею, в чём.

Злаковница просто молчит в ответ. Подбирает ответ? Вообще не собирается отвечать? Непонятно. Она просто встаёт и говорит:

— Чем бы это ни было, желаю удачи.

— Тебе того же, — кажется мне, что вышло как-то колко и явно отсылает к её бывшей мечте, но само собой вырвалось.


	17. Chapter 17

Иногда не понимаю, ради чего я **вообще** живу, но в то же время и помирать как-то _совсем_ не хочется. Типа, **зачем?** Моя жизнь самая скучная и непримечательная. Я не хочу стать предводительницей, быть героиней, получить чьё-либо признание, искать приключения или заводить с кем-то дружбу. Я даже не знаю, как _**себя**_ развеселить и именно поэтому всё своё свободное время либо сплю, либо углубляюсь в подобные раздумья. Делаю ли я _**хоть что-то,**_ чтобы улучшить свою жизнь? Нет. Собираюсь ли я _**хоть что-то**_ делать? Опять же, _**нет.**_ Уже сама мысль «меняйся, меняйся» гадка как никогда. Мне _надоело_ стараться. Потому что я уже _много раз_ пыталась, но это всегда оборачивалось либо отчаянием, либо выгоранием. _Мне это просто опротивело._

Вот сейчас я просто лежу, в воинской палатке, на своей мховой подстилке. _Совершенно не зная, что делать._ Меня сейчас даже внезапное нападение другого племени на лагерь Грозового племени очень порадовало бы. Межплеменные тёрки хороши лишь одним — **нагоняют напряжение и страх.** А так они лисье дерьмо, мешающее не то, что развиваться, но и в принципе нормально жить всем племенам. Жаль, что у меня нет ни авторитета, ни власти. _Я бы могла что-то изменить…_ Но у меня никогда не будет ни власти, ни авторитета. **Потому что мне надоело за этим гнаться.** _Я устала._

— Пусть все коты и кошки племени, способные охотиться самостоятельно, соберутся под Скалой на собрание племени!

Черничная Звезда созывает племя на Собрание. Ну неужели, что-то за столько лун всё-таки произошло. Встаю и иду к поляне. Очень **не** интересно, что же происходит. Все столпились. Я села чуть поодаль.

— Я собрала вас здесь, чтобы исполнить прекрасную обязанность предводительницы, — во всеуслышание объявила Черничная Звезда. Ну, началось воительское утро: — Пылинке, Пижмочке и Змейке исполнилось шесть лун.

А, это же котята Лавандогривой. _Почему-то вспомнила про смерть котят Морозки из-за Зелёного кашля…_ Чтож, могу только пожелать им поскорее выбраться из рабства. Всё племя одобрительно зашумело. Ну и я их поддержу, ладно, хотя ничего весёлого не вижу.

— Пылинка!

Серая кошечка с рыжими пятнами вышла вперёд.

— Я даю тебе новое имя, и с сегодняшнего дня ты будешь зваться Пыльнолапкой!

Со всех сторон послышалось «Пыльнолапка! Пыльнолапка!», которое и я подхватила. Нужно же поддержать.

— Пусть Звездное племя освещает твой путь!

Ага, как же. Знаю я пользу вашего Звёздного племени. Ни мышиного хвостика не делают, зато перед ними все преклоняются.

— Уткобока! — воскликнула Черничная Звезда.

Грязно-коричневая кошка с чёрной мордой и ушами подошла.

— Ты воспитала Мятницу, которая верой и правдой служит Грозовому племени, — какие возвышенные речи, аж противно: — Я верю, что ты сумеешь воспитать Пыльнолапку и сделать её настоящей воительницей, которой все будут гордиться.

— Я постараюсь, — склонила голову кошка.

Пыльнолапка выскочила вперед и, как полагает традиция, потерлась носом о нос своей нынешней наставницы.

— Пижмочка!

Второй котёнок подбежал с нескрываемым восторгом.

— С сегодняшнего дня ты будешь зваться Пижмолапом! Пусть Звёздное племя освещает твой путь!

По лагерю раскатилось «Пижмолап! Пижмолап!» Я тоже восклицала имя нового оруженосца, ведь так положено.

— Твоей наставницей будет Снегирька! Она передаст тебе свою мудрость и силу!  
Они потёрлись носами и отошли.

— Змейка!

Полосатая кошечка скучающе подошла вперёд. _На мгновение я даже представила себя на её месте._ Почти.

— Отныне твоим новым именем будет Змеелапка! Пусть Звёздное племя освещает твой путь!

Черничной Звезде наверняка надоело говорить почти одно и то же всякий раз, но по ней это не видно.

Поляна выкрикивала имя новой ученицы, ну и я тоже.

— Твоим наставником будет Богомол! Я уверенна, что он передаст тебе свои навыки и умения!

Они потёрлись носом и отошли. Что ж, думаю, что это последний обряд посвящения в оруженосцы и никаких новостей уже не будет…

— Это ещё не конец! — громко объявила Черничная Звезда. Великое Звёздное племя, что ещё на этот раз? — Одна из наших кошек нашла свой истинный путь, и это Одуванчик!

_Погодите, что?.._ Я вообще не думала, что она станет воительницей. То есть, она просила научить её боевым приёмам _не просто так?_ **Что здесь творится? Зачем** она отказалась от такой хорошей и почётной должности? _З а ч е м?_ Почему? Что произошло? **Почему** она передумала?

_«В детстве я увлеклась целительством и считала его потрясающим делом. Но сейчас я понимаю, что мне ею ни за что не быть.»_

Почему я вспоминаю свою последнюю встречу со Злаковницей именно сейчас?..

_«Потому что дохлые коты на небе нашептали, что нельзя.»_

Но ведь Одуванчик была избрана Звёздным племенем для этой должности, разве не так? Багряница во всеуслышание объявила об этом. То есть, если ты не захочешь, то там _не будут_ тебя насильно держать? _Как странно…_

— …Голубика, ты сможешь научить Одуванчика всему, что ты знаешь!

Одуванчик и Голубика прикасаются друг к другу носами.

Я что, даже её нового имени не воскликнула? **Стоп,** у неё **уже** есть ученическое имя, чего это я? Думаю, что мне нужно будет пойти и поздравить её с посвящением в оруженосцы, чтобы не чувствовалось гештальта. Подхожу к ней и Голубике.

— Поздравляю с посвящением, — говорю и улыбаюсь, чтобы казаться доброжелательной.

— Спасибо! — тут же отвечает Одуванчик.

И я ухожу назад, откуда и пришла, в воительскую палатку.

— …Так и знала, что ей не дадут оруженосца! — слышится голос Магнолии у входа.

**Не особо-то я и мечтала об этом, крыса.** Желаю ей смерти, чтоб она угодила в Сумрачный лес. Может, этого места и вовсе не существует, но мне **хотелось бы,** чтобы оно **было.** Для таких тварей, как она, которые **отравляют всем жизнь** и **ничего полезного не делают.**

Устало падаю на подстилку, хотя я почти ничего не делала. Даже Одуванчик сделала _хоть что-то,_ чтобы облегчить своё существование. Или наоборот усложнить, кто знает… А я _ничего_ для себя не делаю. Чувствую, что живу по чужой указке и не принадлежу самой себе. **Мерзкое чувство бессилия и ничтожности. Ненавижу его.** Иногда хочется стать злодейкой. Которая наводит страх на весь лес, съедает котов по ночам, использует всех подряд, чёрства к чужой боли и крайне довольна своей жизнью. Но если думать логически, то меня будут преследовать и презирать повсюду, да и такая жизнь мне на самом деле тоже _совсем_ не по душе.

Мне _совсем_ не повезло в этой жизни. **Никто** однажды не прибежит ко мне со словами «Бросай всё, ты избранница самого Звёздного племени!», да и зачем я им нужна? Я **никогда** не стану главной участницей интересных событий, ведь **я** на это не способна. **Никто** из моего племени не убьёт себя, если я так скажу. Я в жизни **не стану** предводительницей, ведь у меня невысокая репутация. Никто _действительно, без задней мысли,_ не захочет со мной сотрудничать и ещё как-либо общаться. У меня **нет** _сильного характера,_ я боюсь отстаивать свои интересы и взгляды без помощи авторитета. Раз уж на это и пошло, то _никто_ вообще не согласится со мной, _что я бы не сделала и не сказала._ Для кого-то это, может, и к лучшему, но не для меня. Грустно и противно всё это.

Каждой истории нужны безликие коты, чтобы главный герой круто смотрелся на их фоне, _не так ли?_ Что ж, я **не** главная героиня. _**Посредственная.** Родилась и останусь такой._ Больно так о себе думать, но это правда.

Если я открыто заявлю о своей боли, то все _будут считать_ меня нытичкой и мерзкой манипуляторшей, _не так ли?_ Скажут, что я на одном уровне с остальными, _не так ли?_ Что я должна больше стараться и всё пройдёт, _не так ли?_ Что я всё надумала и просто хочу внимания, _не так ли? **Так ли. Всё так ли. Надоело.**_ Я устала. Здесь больно _**не** _кричать, здесь больно _**быть**_ собой.

Надо уйти освежиться. **Нельзя, чтобы окружающие видели меня такой. Это недопустимо.**

Пока все хвалят новых оруженосцев, я сбежала из лагеря. _Как же хорошо._ Никто _не будет_ мне мешать. Никто _не посмеет_ мне помешать. Как это иронично, что за пределами лагеря я чувствую больше себя в безопасности, нежели там.

Некоторые долго ноют и у них за считанные мгновения что-то выходит. Почему со мной ничего подобного не происходит? Я не делаю _ничего,_ чтобы хоть чуть-чуть улучшить своё положение, хотя у меня **есть** время и возможности. Как это всё грустно. Мне надоело вот так вот ничтожно чувствовать себя раз-пару в луну.

Отхожу как можно подальше от лагеря. Злость моментально закипает, на место грусти приходит **ярость**. **Я заслуживаю лучшего, а вместо этого получаю какое-то лисье дерьмо!** С бешенством царапаю кору дерева рядом со мной и смотрю на результаты моего отчаяния. Нет, **этого недостаточно.** Царапаю ещё и второе, которое тоньше. **Теперь достаточно, прекрасно.** Как хорошо что-то портить. Ощущения отличные.

Где бы поспать, да чтобы надоедливого племени не было? А залезу-ка я на дерево, да там и отдохну. Цепляюсь за кору выбранного дерева и быстро взбираюсь на нужное мне место, там, где дерево разветвляется на четыре толстые ветви. Какой здесь хороший обзор, мне нравится взбираться повыше. Устраиваюсь поудобнее и накрываю тонким хвостом лапы. Так-то лучшее. _Что-то в сон клонит, подданусь этому ощущению…_

***

Зеваю и раскрываю глаза после вроде неплохого сна. Как-то темно, неужели сейчас вечер?.. И почему я на дереве, а не в лагере?.. А, я погулять и выместить злость пришла… Теперь ясно. Подтягиваюсь и встаю. Пора слезать. Аккуратно делаю это и приземляюсь на лапы.

Пойду к озеру, воды попью. Медленно направляюсь к нему, обычно я иду быстро. Ничего примечательного, лес как лес, только насекомые в траве стрекочут. Помню, как в детстве я пыталась ловить всяких жуков, которые потом улетали. Хех, было весело.

Несмотря на мою медленную ходьбу, у озера я оказываюсь быстро. Значит, заснула неподалёку. Наклоняюсь и лакаю воду. _Холодная._ Пред ночью всё холодным становится. Но освежает. В спину дует прохладный ветерок. _Приятно._

Встаю. А прогуляюсь я рядом с территорией племени Ветра. Точнее с границей. Тут же вспоминаю _щуплую кошку с серой пятнистой шерстью и янтарными глазами._ В прошлый раз, перед тем, как разойтись, мы обещали встретиться там в это время. Вот и хорошо. Прогуляюсь и заодно с ней встречусь. _А она мне нравится…_ С ней хорошо проводить время.

_Почему тогда я считаю, что у меня всё плохо?_ Эта мысль неприятно врезается в моё сознание. Ладно, может я _немного_ ошиблась. Но это не значит, что _все_ мои проблемы мигом исчезли. Но времяпровождение с этой кошкой мне нравится, и прекращать я его не собираюсь. _По крайней мере, точно не сейчас._


	18. Chapter 18

— Привет!

**кОШМАРВЕЛИКИЕЗВЁЗДНЫЕПРЕДКИКТОЭТО!!!** Аж сильно вздрагиваю и отскакиваю назад. Оборачиваюсь и с облегчением вздыхаю. _А, это Злаковница._ Даже не заметила её. Что-то совсем не пахнет племенем Ветра, зато от неё веет запахом трав. Значит, такая маскировка теперь будет у неё всегда.

— Привет.

— А ты пугливая, странно немного.

— Просто неожиданно было.

— Ладно.

— Что ты делаешь на территории Грозового племени?

— Я ходила в двух хвостах от озера.

— Всё равно.

— Тебя искала.

— Тебя могли бы поймать патрульные.

— Хорошо, извини.

— Извиняю.

Мы усаживаемся у берега озера. Смотрю вдаль — солнце почти село, от того небо слегка розоватого оттенка. Красиво, но не очень интересно. Подсаживаюсь чуть ближе к Злаковнице, но не вплотную. Нарушать чужое пространство нетактично. Мне не нравится, когда это навязчиво делают, никому не советую. Смотрю на реакцию ветряной воительницы. Она, видимо, ничего против не имеет. Через мгновение кошка сама подсаживается почти вплотную. Ладно.

— Кошки Грозового племени правда спят в палатках? — спрашивает пятнистая кошка.

— Да, — что за странный вопрос, конечно же да, но в уточнениях нет ничего плохого. — А племя Ветра спит прямо под небом?

— Только воители, оруженосцы и предводитель. Остальные — нет. В холодную погоду приходится прятаться по норам.

_Вау._ Я бы не смогла спать _прямиком_ под открытым небом, холодно же. Но кошки бывают разными, и это абсолютно нормально.

— Воды боишься? — снова вопрос.

— Что за дурацкий вопрос, конечно же боюсь. А ты?

— Не совсем.

— Как так сложилось?

— Помнишь, я тебе на Совете как-то рассказывала про поедание рыбы?

Издаю смешок. _Да,_ помню такое.

— Да.

— Вместе с поеданием рыбы пришлось привыкать к воде, — тоже улыбается.

— Тебя заставили? — такая картина вызывает смех.

— Да так, оказалась в компании двух гиперактивных кошек.

Злаковница улыбается, а потом не выдержала и прыснула от смеха. Я будто бы подхватываю её смех. Даже свою подругу _Голубинку_ вспоминаю. Припоминаю, что мы _тоже_ пытались научиться подобному.

— Так они тебя заставили? — через смех говорю.

— Если честно, то поначалу да. Но было очень весело, никогда этого не забуду.

— Я бы посмотрела на это, — щурюсь.

— О нет! — притворно страдальческим тоном восклицает она. — Хорошо, что ты не видела этого! Они бы тебя не пощадили! Эти так называемые наставницы по плаванию!

Ещё больше заливаюсь смехом. _Как же это глупо, я не могу._

— А ты бы попробовала? — с интересом спрашивает Злаковница.

— Нет, не стоит, — не хочу промокнуть. Тут же меня озаряет: — Давай наперегонки?

— Я тебя обгоню, — самодовольно лыбится щуплая кошка. — Так будет нечестно. Но… попробовать можно. До куда пробежимся?

Оборачиваюсь назад и рассматриваю. А пусть будет то дерево, вон то, которое дубовое. И плевать, что находится уже дальше озера, ничего не случится.

— Давай до вон того дерева? — указываю на него кивком.

— Хорошо!

Я тут же разгоняюсь.

— Эй, так нечестно!

Она вмиг равняется со мной и тут же обгоняет. Блин, она и правда быстрая, на пустоши же живёт. Но это ещё не конец. Я разгоняюсь побыстрее, но серая кошка тут же оказывается у дуба.

— Полагаю, что победа твоя.

— Я оказалась права, но было весело.

— Ты быстрая.

— На самом деле, не очень. Не настолько быстрая, как другие воительницы и воители из моего племени.

— Всё равно было классно!

— Спасибо!

Слышу приближающиеся издали шаги. _Тц!_ **Мышиный помёт!**

— Прячься! — тихо говорю Злаковнице.

— Не могу! — шепчет она в ответ.

В панике оглядываюсь. А, рядом есть боярышник! Какое спасение! Указываю на него хвостом так же паникующей Злаковнице. Она мигом подбегает к нему и прячется. Через некоторое время из деревьев появляется Златолистая.

— О, Крапива! — доброжелательно приветствует сестра. — Не ожидала, что ты здесь будешь! Прогуляться вышла? Тебя долго нет в лагере!

— Ээ… да! Даже не заметила этого!

— Вот и хорошо! Поможешь набрать мха?

— Да-а, помогу. Но мне нужно кое-что сделать.

— Я подожду.

— Нет, ты иди. Я догоню тебя.

— Хорошо, — и Златолистая уходит туда, откуда пришла.

Наблюдаю за ней, чтобы убедиться, что она ушла достаточно далеко. Она мне поверила на слово и ушла по своим делам. Её даже не слышно. Я подхожу к кусту боярышника.

— Можешь вылезать, — шепчу.

— Спасибо за прикрытие.

— Обычное дело. Думаю, что нам уже пора.

— Когда встретимся?

— Послезавтра вечером, — отвечаю. — В том же месте.

— Здесь? — удивляется Злаковница.

— Да.

— Проводишь до границы?

— Хорошо.


	19. Chapter 19

После долгого патрулирования нужно так же долго и _отдохнуть._ Всё прошло успешно, никаких следов чужаков на нашей территории. _И следов кое-кого, слава ей, тоже нет…_ Пока Уткобока докладывает Жаворонке как всё прошло, я иду к куче с дичью. Останавливаюсь и высматриваю: что же мне выбрать? А возьму-ка я голубя. Беру его из кучи с дичью и иду под куст папоротника, облюбованное мною место. Легла. _А теперь можно приступать к еде!_ Жадно пожираю голубя.

И тут на глаза мне попадает Златолистая. Она и другие воительницы оживлённо общаются, даже смеются. Наверное, им весело. **Не то, что мне.** Черепаховая кошка будто замечает мой взгляд, но я быстро опускаю голову, как будто ничего и не было. И жую своего голубя.

_Когда же всё пошло не так?_ Когда я перестала быть той, кем я хочу и делать, что хочу? Когда моё общение с окружающими свелось на нет? Когда стала гораздо, гораздо агрессивнее, нежели раньше? Когда перестала проявлять какую-либо инициативу? Когда стала такой _скучной_?

Нет, не от рождения. Я была любознательной и активной, со мной было интересно. Я не боялась никаких разборок, мне было плевать, что _мне_ скажут. Я хотела быть лидеркой и некоторые за мной _следовали_ , я была довольно-таки общительной и объявила <i>кое-кому</i> бойкот, потому что она не захотела со мной общаться. А сейчас даже испачкаться боюсь, потому что не хочу, долго отмывать.

**Не вернёшь прежнюю себя. Надо смотреть именно на то, что происходит сейчас.** Это эфемерное освобождение мало чем помогает, разве что теперь мне легче живётся. Прошлым и правда жить нельзя, оно лишь нагнетает. И ты постоянно думаешь: «Почему я не могу быть такой классной же, как раньше?». Я понимаю, почему я не могу и не пытаюсь уйти в воображаемый мирок, на том и спасибо.

Я и не замечаю, как ко мне подходит Златолистая. Странно, с каких это пор вдруг я ей понадобилась? Но прогонять не собираюсь, я вообще не против. Иногда думается, что она последняя кошка, которая могла бы мне быть противна.

— Ливень, — вдруг она говорит.

Что за ливень? И тут до меня доходит. _Это же та самая игра, которую мы придумали и в неё играли когда было скучно!_

— Ноготки, — с лёгкой улыбкой отвечаю.

— Ива.

— Аргумент.

— Твёрдость.

— Трава.

— Всё, сдаюсь, ты выиграла.

Не люблю слова, заканчивающиеся на «а», но ни капельки не расстроена.

— По какому делу? — спрашиваю её.

— Просто так.

— Ладно.

— Хотела поразговаривать.

Не нравится мне это.

— Подруги так сказали? — осторожно указываю.

— Нет, — выглядит удивлённой.

— Ясно.

Смотрю и замечаю, что она тоже что-то взяла. Белка! Она же их не любила.

— Теперь ты любишь есть белок?

— Да.

— Понятно.

Златолистая быстро уплетает свой обед, а останки закапывает.

— Не хотела ли ты быть следующей глашатой?

Что за внезапный дурацкий вопрос? Отвечать на него нужно соответствующе.

— С чего вдруг такой вопрос?

— Черничная Звезда уже стара.

— Она чуть старше Жаворонки.

— Знаю, просто спросила.

— Нет, не хочу.

— Почему? — невзначай задаёт вопрос.

— Нет желания.

Всё равно придут дохлые коты с ночного неба и скажут, кого выбрать на должность. Даже если нет — я **не** собираюсь выслуживаться перед группой котов, которой на меня плевать и которую я не выбирала, это слишком утомительный процесс.

— Златолистая! — зовёт её Мятница.

— Иду! Ну, мне пора. Хорошего дня, Крапива!

— И тебе, — отвечаю из вежливости.

Хотя, желать ей этого незачем, у неё итак всё прекрасно. А вот у меня — _не очень…_


	20. Chapter 20

Время клонится к вечеру. Ничего такого сегодня не произошло, разве что по просьбе Богомола и Мятницы мне пришлось остаться посмотреть на тренировку Змеелапки. У неё всё прекрасно получается, что даже странно. Но та кошка кажется абсолютно равнодушной ко всему, что для меня неудивительно. Всё равно никакого выбора не представляется, даже его иллюзии. У её брата и сестры, кстати, всё нормально. Они хорошо адаптировались.

Осматриваю лагерь.

Магнолия сидит и болтает со Снегирькой. Презираю её и от души желаю, чтобы она сдохла и, желательно, в мучениях. Но так как мне нельзя её убить, приходится лишь ждать.

Галка в одной компании соплеменников улыбает улыбки и шутит шутки, что очень странно. _Внезапно в память прорезаются непрошеные воспоминания…_ Мне незачем с ней ссориться, _всё это в прошлом._

Черничная Звезда и Уткобока беседуют о чём-то своём у каменной стены лагеря.

Выдрохвост пытается ~~выебнуться~~ показать Голубике, какой он _хороший и любящий друг,_ который что бы ни случилось, _всегда будет заглядывать ей в рот,_ ой, то есть, _поддерживать._

Кремнехвост и Лунник говорят. Ну, ясно.

Тисолапка, Янтарка и Одуванчик общаются. Подружками будут, значит. Кстати, сама Одуванчик выглядит счастливой и в общем довольной своей жизнью.

Всё, теперь я обо всём в курсе, ничего выдающегося ожидать не стоит. Стоит мне собраться уйти, как тут же ко мне подходит Голубика.

— Как прошёл день? — задаёт она мне вопрос.

— Нормально, а у тебя?

Наши разговоры обычно всегда выглядят как «привет, как дела, что делаешь», но сейчас она с воодушевлением сказала:

— Хорошо! Выдрохвост, кстати, предложил нам встречаться! Мне он нравится, неплохой кот.

Да что она такого в нём нашла? Он же некрасивый. Но ладно, не буду возражать и попытаюсь поддержать беседу.

— Получается, теперь вы пара?

— Да. А у тебя есть кто-нибудь на примете?

Глупый вопрос, конечно нет. Я даже ни с кем из племени особо не общаюсь, что _грустно._

— Нет, неинтересно.

— Хорошо.

— Удачи, — и я ухожу из лагеря.

Есть кое-кто, с кем я общаюсь, но _не_ могу же я об этом сказать Голубике, да и кому-либо ещё тоже. Кстати-кстати, раз на то пошло, а может ли одна кошка _влюбиться_ в другую кошку? Никогда подобного не видела, но интересно. Раз все слепо верят в Звёздное племя, то почему и такого бы быть не должно? Просто немного задумалась после слов Голубики. Попробую поговорить об этом со Злаковницей. А вот и я уже на месте, и Злаковница приближается. Новое место встреч не совсем безопасное, увидеть же могут, но ладно.

— Привет, Крапива!

— Привет!

Мы садимся у берега озера. Вечернее небо смотрится красиво, такое оранжево-розоватое. Озеро отражает это, ну и деревья ещё. Смотрю на своё отражение, выгляжу как обычно. Что ж, надо задать этот вопрос, не вижу в нём ничего такого.

— Злаковница?

— Ась?

— Нравился ли тебе кто-нибудь?

И тут кошка выглядит задумчивой.

— Ну…

— Да?

— Я… не помню.

— Расскажешь, что помнишь? — осторожно интересуюсь, дабы не показаться настойчивой.

— Я долго об этом не вспоминала и мало, что помню, но кое-что смутно вспоминается. Это была… кошка, вроде моего возраста. Пушистая. Остального не помню.

— Кошка?

— Мне тоже странным казалось, но потом я это приняла. Пусть и мало что помню.

— Ясно, извини.

— Хорошо, ничего страшного. А что насчёт тебя?

— Нет, разве что притворялась, когда была оруженосцем. Кот из моего племени.

— Ясно.

— Кстати, а сейчас кто-нибудь нравится? — пытаюсь поддержать беседу.

— Да, — пятнистая воительница улыбается.

— Кто?

— Не скажу.

  
— Хорошо, — невольно улыбаюсь.

— Как прошёл день? — сменяет тему Злаковница.

— Пойдёт, а ты?

— На тренировку оруженосцев смотрела.

— Какое совпадение.

— Ага.

— Какой боевой приём нравится?

— Никакой.

— Мне тоже не нравятся.


	21. Chapter 21

Если мне _прям совсем_ нечего делать и не спится даже, то мне приходится лишь наблюдать за другими кошками из своего племени. Что сейчас я и делаю.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, но ты не права! — восклицает Одуванчик.

— Я отвечаю ненавистью на ненависть! — яростно перебивает Янтарка.

Я даже не собираюсь вмешиваться. Это плохо, но споры, если они, конечно, не касаются меня, _доставляют_ мне удовольствие. Мне просто скучно и хочется зрелищ, а сама я участвовать в них боюсь. Я вообще никогда _ничего_ не говорю: либо мне неинтересно, либо говорю то, что хотят услышать другие. **Высказывать собственное мнение — привилегия. Скажешь что-то неугодное по мнению «элиты» — тебя затравят.**

Очень смешно, когда говорят про _Серьёзные Проблемы_ успешных кошек и котов. **Какие вообще серьёзные проблемы у них быть могут?** Да никакие. У них есть _**всё,**_ о чём я могу только мечтать: авторитет, свобода, своя компания, принятие себя. Мне плевать, можно и иногда даже нужно ненавидеть тех, кто смотрит на тебя свысока, даже если у тебя хорошее положение.

Я настолько задумалась, что Янтарка и Одуванчик уже разошлись кто куда. Ну опять мне скучно. Есть только три дела в свободное время: спать и всё пропускать, ненавидеть своё положение и ничего с этим не делать, наблюдать за другими и не действовать самой. И все три плохи. Я бы точно не стала бы героиней какой-либо сказки, иначе меня бы постоянно высмеивали. В лучшем случае сидела бы в массовке.

Я _не_ ненавижу себя, себя я как раз-таки _люблю_ и не могу закрывать глаза на то, какая у меня унылая и скучная жизнь. А от вымученной вежливости и чувства вины надо избавляться, они лишь _мешаю_ т мне. Самое _главное_ в мире — _получать удовольствие и жить счастливо_ , остальное — _просто пыль_ под лапами, недостойная моего внимания. Если что-то не приносит мне положительных эмоций, то оно недостойно _моего_ внимания. Осознание этого — первый шаг, а остальное адаптирую под свою жизнь, потом придумаю как.

Хотя, просто красиво подумать об этом недостаточно. Но что-либо сделать я не могу. Я _не_ могу дружить с кем-то из своего племени потому что закрытая, _не_ могу просто взять и поднять авторитет, _не_ могу быть в открытую агрессивной и отстаивать свою точку зрения, не могу уйти из племени потому что зависима от группы. Если я поменяю свою модель поведения, то меня попросту посчитают чокнутой.

Кстати, насчёт недавнего конфликта двух учениц… Я-

— Крапива!

О, **узнаю** этот голос, _**очень даже узнаю.**_ Недовольно оборачиваюсь.

— Что?

— Пойдёшь со мной за запасами для Багряницы, — говорит Магнолия.

На секунду даже кажется, что она подобрела. Именно, что _кажется_. **_Гады никогда не меняются._** Сначала она на время подобреет, а потом снова начнёт нападать. **Она мне омерзительна. Ненавижу её.** Но если я откажу, то она подпортит мою репутацию.

— Ладно, — сдержанно, едва едко отвечаю.

Мы выходим из лагеря. Пусть это поскорее закончится, мне **мерзко** находиться рядом с ней. Ну хоть идём молча.

— Что не разговариваешь? — беззаботно спрашивает черепаховая кошка.

_Какая же она притворная тварь,_ желаю поскорее видеть её мёртвой. Но надо держаться спокойно, не проявляя агрессию, иначе мне придёт **конец.**

— Просто так.

— Что «просто так»?

Я за две луны и забыла, что мамаше и **не нужен** повод для скандала.

— Не знаю, о чём.

— О чём-нибудь.

— Не знаю.

— Правильно, ты скучная.

— Нет, — я сдержанно отвечаю.

— У тебя совершенно нет интересов, как и подруг и пары. Ты замкнутая и зацикленная, а ещё ты эгоистка, постоянно агришься, только и делаешь это.

**Злость накапливается.**

— Заткнись, — со злостью отвечаю. В обычном состоянии я бы промолчала, но мне надоело.

— А ну не смей огрызаться, ничтожество. Если бы я тебя не родила, тебя бы здесь не было, ты должна подчиняться мне.

Оборачиваюсь.

— **Ничтожество здесь только ты, и навсегда им останешься,** — выплёвываю слова с холодной злостью, прямо смотря ей в глаза.

— Ты ничего не достигла, тупой котёнок.

Какая **мерзкая** чёрно-белая морда с рыжими пятнами, _разодранной_ она бы смотрелась гораздо лучше. И тут у меня в голове щёлкает, словно я действую не по своей воле.

— Ты — больная и мерзкая, словно лисий помёт. Ты просто **отвратна** , Магнолия, как тебя только из племени не выгнали? **Никто** с тобой даже разговаривать не хочет. Ты не сделала **ничего,** и сдохнешь **забытой.**

_Увы,_ но долго моя красивая речь в состоянии аффекта не продлилась. Теперь я опомнилась и мне **очень страшно.** Морда Магнолии скошена от ярости. **Сейчас на меня нападут.** Стоило этой твари приготовиться к прыжку, как тут же, словно из ниоткуда, послышались шаги, наверняка патруля. Ну хоть какая-то надежда на спасение. Я тут же пошла прямиком на встречу отряду, который состоит из Мятницы, Голубики, Лунника и Снегирьки. Через некоторое время тут же пришла отвратительная тварь.

— Она оскорбила меня! — начала яростно вопить Магнолия.

— Неправда, — спокойно ответила я.

— Это правда, ужасающее нарушение Воинского закона!

— В Воинском законе ничего про это не говорится, — спокойно, даже свысока парирую я.

— Правда, Магнолия, — заступилась за меня Снегирька. — Я согласна с этой молодой кошкой.

— Может, это вы закатили ссору с пуста? — присоеденилась Голубика.

— Это глупо и отнимает у нас время, — перебила всех Мятница.

С облегчением вздыхаю. Теперь _ничто_ мне не грозит.


	22. Chapter 22

— Крапива, проснись!

Недовольно встаю, как и _каждое_ утро. _Опять_ патруль… Ненавижу их…

— Что? — спрашиваю потревожившую меня Дроздогривку.

— Ты в охотничьем патруле.

Ну хоть не проверка границ, а ловля добычи. Стоит мне выйти из палатки, как солнце ослепляет глаза и я тут прищуриваюсь. Значит, уже ближе к полудню. Открываю глаза. От этого не лучше, но ладно. Иду вслед за Дроздогривкой к нашему отряду, состоящему из Галки, Богомола и Змеелапки. Мы выходим из лагеря.

— Давайте разделимся, — предлагает Галка.

Что ж, в её духе — разделяться во время охоты.

— Хорошо, — одобряет Дроздогривка.

— Дроздогривка, Богомол и Змеелапка пойдут к Небесному дубу, а я и Крапива — к заброшенному Гнезду. Там много дичи и с пустыми лапами никто не вернётся. Все согласны?

— Да, — соглашается Дроздогривка.

— Согласны, — говорит Богомол.

Змеелапка просто кивает, я тоже.

— Тогда разделяемся.

Я и Галка молча идём к заброшенному Гнезду. Ну, а что? Не говорить же нам о том, как мы с ней враждовали когда нам было по шесть лун. Галка была той самой классной ученицей: была и популярной среди оруженосцев да общительной, и талантливой, и в пример её ставили. Хотелось подружиться с ней потому что она почему-то показалась мне интересной. Ну и чтобы повысить и без того свой высокий авторитет, куда без этого.

Но сама Галка этого не хотела и мне это не понравилось. Я решила создать свой круг общения, в котором буду главной, чтобы казаться лучше её.

Но через пару лун наша односторонняя вражда прекратилась, а я начала выгорать из-за самоненависти, _привитой_ мне тираншей-мамашей, попытками _быть удобной_ для общества и _отдаления_ от прежних подруг. Я не заметила превращение _общительной Галочки_ в _сдержанную Галку_ потому что тогда была в долгой полной апатии.

Всё, мы пришли к Гнезду. Галка ушла направо, а я иду налево. Она предпочитает работать поодиночке, и я предпочитаю.

Останавливаюсь и прислушиваюсь. В траве шуршит мышка. Теперь проверяю направление ветра — подходит. Медленно подкрадываюсь. Стоило мне подойти очень близко, как тут же ветка треснула под моими лапами. Мышиный помёт, она услышала и пытается сбежать! Быстро догоняю и приканчиваю её. Теперь можно идти к месту, где мы с Галкой разошлись. Прихожу вовремя, чёрная кошка уже сидит с уловом — голубем. Теперь мы идём к месту, где все разделились.

***

Спешу на встречу со Злаковницей у озера, которая как всегда проводится вечером. Время довольно-таки удобное, так что ладно. Мне снова хочется о чём-то её спросить. Уже выхожу на берег и тут же её вижу. Она тут же поворачивается ко мне.

— Привет, — приветствует она.

— Привет.

Подхожу и сажусь рядом с пятнистой кошкой. Уже солнце садится, как и всегда, ничего такого. Злаковница подсаживается вплотную. _Неожиданно, но я не против._ Пусть так и продолжается, мне даже _нравится._

— До Совета уже недалеко, — начинает разговор Злаковница.

— Ага.

— Интересно, будет ли всё спокойно…

— …Или предводители будут на что-то жаловаться, — продолжаю за неё.

— Думаю, что нет.

— Разве что на двуногих и жару.

— Согласна.

Пора спросить у неё кое-что…

— Пыталась ли ты с кем-то подружиться? — задаю этот впрос.

— А? Наверное… А что?

— Просто спросила…

— Ну, с тобой попыталась и теперь мы дружим.

— А до этого?

— Мм… не помню. Я мало что помню.

— Ясно…

— А ты, если спрашиваешь?

Тяжело вздыхаю.

— Да.

— Расскажешь свою историю? Я послушаю.

— Попыталась подружиться с одной кошкой, но она не хотела и я объявила ей бойкот.

— И что ты теперь чувствуешь?

— Это в прошлом. Но иногда чувствую за это вину. Мне не нравится то, что я делала, пусть та кошка и была популярной.

— Отпусти его, — просто говорит Злаковница.

— Кого? — недоумеваю.

— Чувство вины.

— В смысле? — опять недоумеваю.

— Если голова кипит и есть эмпатия, то оно не нужно. Загрызть может и позволяет другими управлять тобой.

— А у тебя есть это, чувство вины?

— Ну, а у кого нет? Не нужно корить себя за ошибки прошлого, которые ты уже осознаёшь. Ну и не корить себя за чужие действия, которые ты не смогла предотвратить.

— Подумаю об этом.


	23. Chapter 23

Грозовое племя уже пришло на Совет. На чёрном ночном небе ни облачка, ярко светит луна. Кошки из самых разных племён оживлённо болтают кто о своём. Смотрю на дуб: на его ветках сидят Форелезвёздная, Жабозвёзд и почему-то _глашатая_ племени Ветра Кремобока. Скоро к ним присоединится Черничная Звезда. А пока этого не случилось, найду Злаковницу и заодно расспрошу её об отсутствии их предводителя.

Быстро нахожу в толпе Злаковницу, сидящую поодиночке и подхожу к ней.

— Привет. Почему ваш предводитель не пришёл на Совет?

— Привет, Крапива. Нам лучше не видеться слишком часто на Советах, чтобы не заподозрили. Молнезвёзд-

— Собрание объявляется открытым! — провозгласила Форелезвёздная.

Я быстро побежала в сторону своего племени и села рядом со Снегирькой и Дроздогривкой.

— У нас в Речном племени всё прекрасно, — начала речная предводительница. — Добычи в Речном племени вдоволь, нарушителей нет, а двуногих появляется всё меньше и меньше. Черничная Звезда, продолжайте.

— В нашем племени появилось четыре прекрасных оруженосца! — радостно начала та. — Поприветствуйте их — Одуванчик, Пыльнолапка, Змеелапка и Пижмолап!

По поляне раздалось восклицание их имён, в основном от Грозового племени. Я тоже присоединилась к этому гулу.

— Ты можешь продолжить, Жабозвёзд!

— Домашние котишки часто нарушают границы, но мы с этим справляемся. Теперь твоя очередь, Кремобока.

— Наш предводитель болен, поэтому на сегодняшнем Совете заменяю его я.

Со стороны племени Ветра послышались возгласы типа: «так ему и надо!», «пусть подохнет!», «долой!». Слышала я истории старейшин о том, что когда-то давным-давно было почти точно _такое же_ и _тоже_ в племени Ветра. Какое совпадение-то. **История повторяется.** Но почему я узнала об этом _только сейчас?.._

— Что происходит? — тихо спрашиваю я Дроздогривку.

— А ты что ли не знала? Как странно, но ладно. Всё племя Ветра его презирает, и ты сейчас наглядно это видишь.

Вечно я далека от важных событий… Дроздогривка _абсолютно_ права. Мне стоит побольше интересоваться окружающим миром, это уже в никуда — то, что я узнала обо всём _последней._ Никто мне про это не говорили, _даже_ Злаковница…

— А почему они только сейчас высказывают недовольство?

— Потому что предводитель всё контролирует, — отвечает мне Дроздогривка. — А сейчас у них появилась возможность высказаться и заменить на нового. Это же логично.

— Спасибо за объяснения.

— Не за что.

Надеюсь, что это не повлечёт за собой вражду между племенами…

— ТИХО! — приказала Форелезвёздная. — Луна закрыта тучами, звёздные предки гневаются на нас!

— И что?! — воскликнула кто-то из толпы.

— Разбираться у себя в лагере будете, а сейчас у нас Совет. Будьте вежливы и благосклонны.

Стоило разборкам стихнуть, как тут же они опять начались. _Да что же это такое, а._

— Совет окончен, спасибо за внимание! — провозгласила Кремобока.

Все начали потихоньку расходиться, и я пошла вместе со своим племенем. _Что_ это сейчас, блин, было?


	24. Chapter 24

Уже по привычке иду вечером на встречу со Злаковницей, мало ли что. Почти подхожу к берегу озера. **Нужно уже назначать другое место для встреч.** Не только я гуляю у озера по вечерам, да и вдруг она добычу красть будет. Раньше мне было на это почему-то плевать, но сейчас я сомневаюсь.

Это мелкое восстание может сказаться и на межплеменных взаимоотношениях. _Какая я же слепая, почему я только раньше на это внимания не обратила…_ Когда я только стала воительницей, я вроде знала, что племени Ветра не очень нравится их нынешний предводитель, но не придавала этому знания. Типа, пусть сами решают свои проблемы. Теперь я понимаю, что настолько целиком зацикленной на себе быть нельзя, а то всё пропустишь и будет _слишком_ поздно.

Уже подхожу к озеру и из кустов выходит хмурая Злаковница.

— Привет, — здороваюсь с ней.

— Привет.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да, — вздыхает она.

Мы усаживаемся.

— Расскажешь? — осторожно интересуюсь я.

— Хорошо. Мне **надоело** абсолютно всё, что происходит в моём племени. Пусть этот предводитель умрёт, даже целителю он не нравится. Мне самой Молнезвёзда ни капли не жаль, без него лучше будет.

— Можно вопрос?

— Да.

— Из-за чего это произошло?..

Злаковница так недоуменно смотрит на меня так, будто у меня крылья выросли. Мы неловко молчим.

— Ты _ничего_ не знала?..

— Да…

— _Почему?.._

— Я обычно либо сплю, либо хожу в патрули…

— Теперь ясно…

Мы опять тупо молчим. Я смотрю на Злаковницу, она смотрит на меня.

— Почему его… не любят? — решила я прервать тишину.

Злаковница тут же вспылила.

— Он — предатель.

— Интересно…

— Когда была война между племенем Ветра и Речным, он был в сговоре с глашатаем и предводительницей Речного племени, — начала объяснять поподробнее Злаковница. — Это _уже_ равняется предательству. Это **он** договорился с ними об убийстве бывшей предводительницы. Он и до этого был мерзким, он стал глашатаем _**только**_ потому, что выдуманное Звёздное племя так сказало. Он и сейчас **ничего** полезного не делает и **всё** подряд контролирует, а не согласных с ним **изгоняет** из племени. Правит он просто отвратительно, жизни стольких кошек во время той битвы этого не стоили. Поэтому все его не любят. Сейчас он обессилен, и избавиться от его тушки будет проще простого.

— Когда убьёте? — спрашиваю так, будто это обычное дело.

— Многие боятся «гнева» так называемого Звёздного племени, поэтому боятся прикончить раньше времени и это _глупо_. Мнения и жизни живых кошек гораздо важнее _каких-то_ абстрактных звёздных предков, которых возможно даже и нет. А если и есть, то это **ничего** не меняет.

— Теперь поняла.

Я многое пропустила, но если всё так, как Злаковница рассказала, то я согласна с ней. Вопли на Совете тому ярчайшее подтверждение.

— Нам нужно обговорить про новое место для встреч, — поднимаю я ещё один актуальный вопрос. — Думаю, что озеро прямо на территории Грозового племени — далеко не подходящее место, особенно в связи с последними событиями. Что будем делать?

— Давай теперь будем назначать встречи вверх по ручейку? — предлагает пятнистая кошка.

— В такое же время, как и всегда?

— Да, оно подходит. Встретимся завтра, если повезёт.

— Хорошо, договорились.


	25. Chapter 25

Просто сижу у палатки воителей и смотрю на происходящее в лагере потому что мне _скучно_ и делать _нечего_. Плюс к тому, я решила, что пора _вылезать_ из собственной зоны комфорта. Мне **противно** место, в котором я живу. Я **не** собираюсь с кем-либо здесь близко общаться, **не** хочу под них подстраиваться, **не** хочу при беседе слепо поддакивать, будто я согласна. **Не хочу уделять соплеменникам ни секунды своего лишнего времени.** Но и постоянно спать или задумываться тоже далеко не выход. Я не хочу умирать, после смерти пустота. А если я ничего не изменю, то мне будет трудно и паршиво. _Мне такого исхода не надо._

— Что делаешь?

О этот знакомый голос, точно Златолистая. Я и не заметила, как она подошла. Шаги у неё тихие, но устаёт она быстро и потому специально ходит медленно.

— Ничего, — просто отвечаю.

— Понятно, — и садится черепаховая кошка рядом.

Когда-то мы _были_ близки, но потом отдалились. Я не любила её изначально, меня _просто раздражало_ её существование. Меня считали агрессивной и ненормальной за то, что мне не нравилось, что ко мне лезут, а я просто действовала соответствующе. Потом я подслушала о парочке трюков, действующих на восприятие меня по-другому: _надо просто вести себя доброжелательно, говорить доброжелательно, зырить доброжелательно и всё пройдёт._ И я попробовала, даже подействовало: наконец-то ко мне перестали навязываться, а разговоры с сестрой уже не были самопыткой, мы даже подружились уже по-настоящему. _Но мы всё равно разошлись…_

— По какому поводу? — спокойно спрашиваю.

— Что думаешь о последнем Совете? — спрашивает моё мнение Златолистая.

— А ты?

— Пусть племя Ветра не вовлкат-

— Вовлекает, — мягко подправляю.

— Запуталась, — отмахивается Златолистая. — Пусть не вовлекает в свои проблемы другие племена.

— Но тогда их проблема останется незамеченной, это приведёт к таким себе последствиям.

— Немного согласна.

— Интересно, почему Звёздное племя не имеет ничего против его правления.

— Это со-о-овсем не понятно, — поддакивает Златолистая. — Почему они никак не вмешаются?

Потому что их не существует, сказала бы я.

— Не знаю, — всё-таки это говорю я.

Почему то я вспомнила наш предпоследний разговор.

— Хочешь стать глашатаей? — спрашиваю я.

— Да, — не задумываясь отвечает кошка. — И буду стараться ради этого.

— Я поддерживаю тебя, — улыбаюсь я. Хех.

Мы снова молчим, пока я не встаю и говорю:

— Ну, я пока пойду.

— Хорошо.

Уже вечер и мне _действительно_ стоит кое-куда идти. Может, Злаковница не придёт, ведь она говорила что-то типа «если повезёт», но нужно проверить, всё равно мне нечего делать. _Да и никто из лагеря не побежит за мной…_ **Ну и ладно.**

И так каждый вечер. Не день потому что патрули и обязанности. Не ночь так как легко могут рассекретить встречи. Вечер — и свободное время, и мало кто что-то заметит и заподозрит в чём-либо.

Обхожу деревья и кусты, идя уже за пару лун выученным путём. Уже слышится вблизи журчание ручейка, это значит, что я уже близко. Уже подхожу к ручейку и иду поверх его течения. Приближаюсь к нужному месту и замечаю пятнистую серую кошку, сидящую на другом берегу этого ручья. Она его переходит и быстро оказывается рядом со мной. Племенем Ветра от неё пахнет слабо, по большей части травами. Значит, проблем не будет.

— Привет, Злаковница.

— Привет.

— Как проходят дела?

— Пока ничего нового, но племя очень недовольно, — делится новостями Злаковница. — Они хотят избавиться от предводителя, но боятся гнева Звёздного племени. Скоро Дятел пойдёт к Лунному озеру, тогда всё для них и прояснится.

— Ясно.

— А у тебя? — спрашивает она.

— Пока всё стабильно, — отвечаю.

— Понятно.

И мы молчим, пока Злаковница не прерывает это краткое молчание:

— Мы мало что знаем друг о друге. Расскажешь что-нибудь о себе?

— Например?

— Ну, допустим… О своей семье! — всё-таки додумала Злаковница.

Чувствую укол боли. _Да что мне хорошего о ней говорить…_ Я ненавижу мать за то, как она ко мне относится, о существовании отца я не вспоминаю и вспоминать не хочу. Хорошее могу сказать только о сестре, от которой _уже давно_ отдалилась…

— Мне на них наплевать, — честно отвечаю. — Они мне **мерзки** , я **ничего** не хочу о них слышать. Есть исключение, но на то оно и исключение.

Я _бы_ притворилась, что люблю их, но это не так. _И никогда не было._

— Понятно.

— Что насчёт твоей? — теперь интересуюсь у неё я.

— Её давно нет, — спокойно отвечает Злаковница, но в её голосе тут же проскальзывают гневные нотки: — Они погибли за такое **ничтожество** , как Молнезвёзд.

— Сочувствую, — я и правда сочувствую.

— Спасибо.

Снова между нами пауза.

— Злаковница?

— А?

— Есть ли у тебя в племени подруги, друзья, компания?

— Я раньше грустила, что у меня их _уже_ нет и готова была дружить с кем угодно, кто обратит на меня внимание, — горько усмехнулась Злаковница. — Но поняла, что я не обязана этого делать просто ради самого факта их наличия.

Теперь я просто смотрю на Злаковницу. _Как бы всё сложилось, если бы мы были в одном племени?_ Подружились? Презирали бы друг друга? Или нам было бы просто плевать друг на друга? Увы, но ответа на этот вопрос не будет _никогда_. Границы между племенами **многое** значат для самих племён, и переступать их _недопустимо_. Это грустно, но возможно, нам рано или поздно придётся пойти по разным путям. Все рано или поздно расходятся, и это _нормально_ , для этого даже в разных племенах состоять не требуется. А пока мы будем просто _общаться_. Мне нравится Злаковница, а я возможно ей. И пока это никому не мешает.


	26. Chapter 26

Близится вечер. Сегодня у меня, на удивление, _очень_ хорошее настроение. Правда, сама себе удивляюсь. Это _однозначно_ классно, пусть так будет _всегда-всегда._ Просто сижу да наблюдаю со стороны. Ничего такого, просто время для мурчания. Замечаю, что рядом с папоротником сидит одна Златолистая. Я в обычном состоянии такого **бы** не сделала, но всё-таки подойду к ней.

— О, присаживайся! — заметила меня трёхцветная кошка.

Просто улыбнулась и села рядом с ней.

— Как настроение? — спрашивает сестра.

— Хорошее! — тут же отвечаю. — А что?

— Просто… заметила, — улыбнулась Златолистая.

— А, ясно. Теперь моя очередь!

— Да?

— Почему одна? — спрашиваю. — На тебя не похоже.

— Просто… захотелось.

— Да? — чтобы убедиться.

— Ладно, — тяжело вздыхает она. — Мы поссорились.

— А что произошло? — интересуюсь я.

— Просто поссорились. Ничего, скоро помиримся.

— Хорошо.

А небо становится уже темнее…

— Я пошла, — говорю ей.

— Опять к этой кошке? — говорит Златолистая.

Внутри всё похолодело от страха. _Как она узнала?_ Она обо всём всем расскажет? **Нужно уговорить её молчать.**

— Ты за мной следила?

— Нет. Просто межплеменные отношения не приведут ни к чему.

— Ты обо всём расскажешь остальным? — если её ответом будет «да», то **нужно** как-нибудь убедить её молчать. Я очень **не хочу** проблем.

— Нет, — отвечает Златолистая. Фуф, пронесло. — Я не хочу разрушать никому репутацию, тебе тем более. Просто сказала, чтобы ты была внимательнее.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

Выхожу из лагеря и оглядываюсь, никто ли за мной не идёт. _Никто._ Иду дальше и прислушиваюсь. _Никого._ Вздыхаю с облегчением. Значит, _стало тише._ Значит, _всё в порядке._ Можно спокойно идти дальше, _как я это и делала раньше._

Вдруг Златолистая _подставит_ меня? Нет, она не подставит меня. Но всё равно боюсь.

«Межплеменные отношения»… _Хех, приятно, что нас так воспринимают…_ Стоп, _что_ я только что подумала?.. _У нас же нет отношений…_ С чего я так подумала, ведь _ничто_ к этому не вело… _Или вело…_ Вообще не поняла… Даже если она мне нравится, я _**ничего**_ не скажу. Не хочу долго объясняться и чтобы впоследствии со мной было некомфортно находиться. **Мне такого исхода не надо.** Я может, подумаю об этом, но пока не сейчас.

Уже подхожу к ручейку и вижу Злаковницу. Завидев меня, она переходит ручей и оказывается на одной стороне со мной. _Рада её видеть._

— Привет, — здоровается та.

— Привет.

Мы садимся друг напротив друга. _Почему не рядом?_ Ладно, не буду нарушать её личное пространство.

— Что насчёт Молнезвёзда? — интересуюсь.

— Он болен, — Злаковница улыбается так, будто над ним насмехается. — Пусть и умрёт вот так.

— Понятно.

В тот миг Злаковница встаёт, подходит ко мне и садится уже рядом. Так привычнее…

— А что у тебя? — спрашивает пятнистая кошка.

— Ничего интересного.

— Ясно.

И мы молчим.

— Что тебе нравится? — внезапно для себя задаю этот вопрос.

Злаковница немного в замешательстве, но всё же отвечает:

— Греться под солнцем, открытые пространства, считаться лучшей и охотится. А ты — что?

А что мне самой нравится, если я трачу всё собственное время впустую… _Хотя, есть что._

— Спать, наблюдать за конфликтами, быть значимой и взбираться на деревья.

— Понятно, — отвечает Злаковница. — Кстати, Крапива…

— Что?

Злаковница молчит, будто задумалась.

— Что ты хотела сказать? — напоминаю о своём присутствии.

— А, ничего, — выдаёт кошка. — Уже забыла, что хотела сказать.

— Ладно.

Ну забыла, так и забыла. Интересно, но я не собираюсь насильно выпытывать.


	27. Chapter 27

Просто сижу, ~~как и всегда.~~ Ничего нового и интересующего. Слишком жарко даже для того чтобы просто погреться на солнце, поэтому я сижу в папоротниковых зарослях. Жаворонка послала дневной патруль, который вскоре должен вернуться обратно. Кроме меня сидят в тени ещё пару-тройку кошек.

Вздох. _Ну и скука._

~~Как и вся моя жизнь.~~ Стоит вспомнить об этом как тут же обидно становится.

Большую часть своей жизни я правда подпитываю агрессией. Подавленной агрессией. Даже грусть, так или иначе, переходит в неё. И сейчас я злюсь. **Почему?! Что могло пойти не так?!** Просто кошмарно, даже не пожалуешься никому.

Хотя, если так сравнить, то теперь меня хотя бы повидаться зовут и хоть кто-то мне нравится. Но мои проблемы от этого _никуда_ не делись. Раньше я думала, что вот найду я свою компанию подруг и все проблемы мигом излечатся. Теперь у меня есть одна, пусть и совсем не на моей стороне. Излечились ли? Нет. Дружба — это однозначно хорошо, но не прям настолько.

Что насчёт пары, я недавно себя поймала на том, что вспоминаю об этом _только_ когда мне совсем плохо. Наверное, мне это нужно только для утверждения авторитета в племени, как только он у меня появится как в моих мечтах. Не верю в то, что с котом из моего племени мне всерьёз захочется строить отношения. Да и из других племён не очень интересно, да и очень проблемно.

— ТЫ говоришь мне про страх высказать своё мнение и свободном мышлении и ТУТ ЖЕ на ровном месте затыкаешь, говоря мне думать о чужом удобстве в первую очередь?!

_О, так это Мятница! Значит, патруль вернулся!_ Встаю со своего места и подхожу. Интересно, что же произошло. Поляна буквально несколько секунд назад была опустошена, а теперь весь лагерь здесь собрался. Не осуждаю, я тоже люблю чужие ссоры.

— Это разные вещи! — отвечает Дроздогривка.

— Нет, не разные, — парирует Мятница. — Я просто сказала о том, что племя Ветра само со всем справится.

— Мятница, может, хватит? — вмешивается Снегирька.

Бело-бурая кошка глубоко вздыхает. Все молчат. И она тут же поворачивается к Снегирьке:

— Хватит. Отстаньте от кошек, которые никому не вредят, от тех, кто чему-то возмущается, от тех, кто ссорятся, от тех, кого не устраивает несправедливость. Хватит давить личности и не смейте говорить, что нам надо быть кому-то удобными. Не затыкайте кому-либо рты только потому, что они не миленькие милашки, словно домашние киски.

А потом Мятница разворачивается и быстро идёт в палатку воителей. Вся поляна зашепталась, в основном «ну пройдёт потом» или «она тупая».

— Лучшая… — прошептала Одуванчик.

Блин, а я и не заметила её рядом с собой. Хотя, ладно.

_Речь Мятницы такая…_ такая. Я сейчас немного в ступоре. Уйду из лагеря, чтобы задуматься. Уже направилась к выходу. Выхожу из лагеря и быстро иду, не зная куда.

У меня немного ступор потому что её слова — _**правда.**_ Это то, о чём я думала, но не додумывалась до конца потому что так было для меня неправильно, эгоистично и не совпадало моему взгляду. Хотя… _а хотела ли я когда-либо так видеть? Нет._ Мне _никогда_ на самом деле не хотелось подстраиваться под чужие желания и эмоции. **Мне никогда на самом деле не хотелось подстраиваться под чужие желания и эмоции.**

_Мне никогда на самом деле не хотелось подстраиваться под чужие желания и эмоции…_ Ой, что-то я замкнулась на этой мысли.

Я боялась, что если выскажу то, что думаю я, а не что хотят услышать другие всё равно что… что. Что меня посчитают грубой, эгоистичной и злой. А ещё будут ненавидеть и травить. Я каждый раз ловлю себя на том, что на самом деле мне _плевать_ на окружающих, мне _не хочется_ думать над каждым их словом и подстраиваться под их настроение, и на самом деле я _не хочу_ быть им удобной.

_Мне и правда плевать._ Я думаю лишь о том, как себя избежать прямого конфликта. Не конфликтовать значит оставаться в безопасности. Мне бы очень хотелось высокого авторитета, чтобы свободно говорить о том, что я думаю и ничего не страшиться. Но за такие мысли я начинаю корить себя эгоисткой и они тут же обрываются, не развиваясь полноценно.

Я пыталась стать удобной, потому что так _правильно_ и _лезть не будут._ Пыталась сначала из-за постоянных нападок мамаши на меня, если я чуть что не так скажу, а позже считала себя «незаинтересованной эгоисткой» и пыталась «исправиться». _Но это лишь всё усугубило. Я наоборот осталась ни с чем. **Теперь это всё ставит на свои места.**_

Лучше понять поздно, чем никогда.

_Спасибо тебе, Мятница._ Ты помогла мне как никто другая.


	28. Chapter 28

_Должна или не должна?_

Я не хочу как-то отпускать свою эмпатию, но её избыток очень мне вредит, а если мне вредит — значит недостойно внимания. Но с другой стороны я ещё больше замкнусь и стану очень холодной, чего я как раз таки очень не хочу.

Слишком долго единственным, что я испытывала, была подавленная агрессия, которую я либо давила, либо переводила в едкий сарказм. Я почти не чувствовала положительных эмоций, мне **трудно** было повеселиться. Абсолютно всех вокруг себя я считала мышеголовыми, стеснялась общения, а к себе предъявляла невыполнимые требования. Это было ужасно. Я **не хочу** к этому возвращаться, да и не смогу уже.

_Хотя-_

— Крапива, ты идёшь в патруль! — крикнул мне у входа в палатку воителей Выдрохвост.

Блин, этот кот Голубики все мысли мне прервал.

— Иду, — отвечаю.

Встаю и иду вслед за светло-бурым котом к нашему отряду: Лунник, Тисолапка и Уткобока. Кстати, скоро Тисолапку и Янтарку должны будут посвятить в воительницы, рада за них.  
Мы выходим из лагеря.

***

Ничего особенного не произошло, мы просто проверили всю территорию и теперь в лагере. Уселась в своём уже излюбленном месте у папоротника. Столько всего, над чем надо подумать после так называемой «речи Мятницы». Мы никогда особо не были близки, но _вот это_ я ярко запомнила.

А может… я и _не обязана_ становиться холодной и отстранённой? Это ведь далеко не единственный вариант. Просто я буду отстаивать свою позицию и больше не буду пытаться подстроиться под настроение собеседника. Я боюсь и сейчас точно не стану более смелой, но это точно _стоит_ того, чтобы _попытаться._ Только… как? Никому здесь это ещё не нужно.

О, на поляне уже темнее. Становится вечер, а это значит Злаковница. Вот у неё и спрошу.

  
Встаю и стоит мне направиться к выходу, как тут же словно из ниоткуда появляется Можжевельник. Блин, а я уже и забыла про то, что он вообще существует. Пожалуйста, _отстань, мне нет до тебя дела._

— Крапива, хочешь сходить погулять? — спрашивает серебристый кот.

Вздох. Я не хочу ничего о тебе знать, уйди с моего пути.

— Нет, — грубо осаждаю.

— Хорошо, — грустно ответил он.

Какой же противный кот, _как же жалок и притворен._ Я бы грубо его оттолкнула, но он уже ушёл. Уже выхожу из лагеря и иду к этому ручейку.

Иду-иду по определённому и привычному пути и быстро дохожу до места наших со Злаковницей встреч. Её пока нет. Сажусь и жду. Может, она скоро уже придёт. _Ой, а вот и она!_ Радуюсь. Серая кошка переходит на этот берег и садится напротив меня.

— Привет, — здоровается она. — Не опоздала?

— Привет. Нет, я сама только что пришла. Что насчёт предводителя?

— Ну, пока не умер, — равнодушно отвечает кошка. — Я уже настолько устала, что мне наплевать. Но зато не выздоровел.

— О, ясно.

Интересно, а как Злаковница отнеслась ко мне при нашем знакомстве? Внезапная мысль, но пойдёт.

— Злаковница, можно вопрос?

— Да?

— Какая твоя реакция была при нашей первой встрече?

— Ну… я воровала дичь у Грозового племени, — чуток задумчиво отвечает она. — А ты словно из ниоткуда напала на меня, и я очень испугалась, — пауза и снова: — И ты меня… шантажировала, — _чего?!_ — А я обрадовалась, что ты меня не сдашь и решила выполнить твои условия. Ну как?

Вообще-то это правда, так что… _Вздох._

— Понятно.

— Хах, видела бы ты сейчас себя! А у тебя было какое?

Отвечу так же смело.

— Я увидела тебя и подумала, что ты мышеголовая дура, раз не прячешься и спокойно ходишь по чужой территории, — морда Злаковницы помрачнела. Продолжаю: — А потом я на тебя набросилась из кустов, чтобы прогнать, а ты выглядела напуганной и сказала, что сделаешь всё, чтобы я тебя не сдала и я этим… воспользовалась.

— Кажись, и у тебя не очень.

Издаю смешок. Да, тоже не очень. _Вот бы мы родились в одном племени…_ Но, ладно, не в этой жизни. Стоит ли мне задавать ей вопросы про смелость? Думаю, что нет. Мне и так не нужно здесь трусить.

— Эй, — улыбается Злаковница. — Теперь можно и мне что-нибудь спросить?

— Конечно.

— Назовёшь свою самую характерную черту?

Я задумывалась, но вырвалось как-то само:

— На самом деле я трусливая.

— Правда? — немного озабоченно интересуется пятнистая кошка.

— Увы, но да. Но пытаюсь исправить это.

— О, тогда желаю удачи! — улыбается она. Хех.

— Что вы больше всего ценишь в подругах? — спрашиваю её.

— То, что они у меня есть. А так не знаю, они же не вещь какая-то, чтобы их оценивать. Ну, может, что с ними чувствуется увереннее, и они могут понять меня. А ты что?

— Что могу поговорить с ними о чём-нибудь и они не станут меня осуждать, — немного грубый смысл может, но правда. Ладно, мне не стоит бояться говорить.

— Понятно, — улыбается Злаковница. — Можно вопрос?

— Да, — киваю.

— Где бы тебе хотелось жить?

Трудно, но явно не в племени. Они все одинаковы. Но у двуногих или бродягой — **ещё** труднее.

— Нигде. А ты?

— Я бы жила на ферме у двуногих.

Что это такое вообще?

— А… что это?

— Ну, это когда живёшь рядом с двуногими, но не с ними. Говорят, что там много мышей и зимой холодно не будет. Но там много собак, которых я боюсь.

— Интересно.

— Угу.


	29. Chapter 29

Близится вечер, а я наблюдаю за текущей жизнью в лагере. Так как уже не так жарко как днём, многие сейчас сидят на поляне. Также многие с кем-то беседуют в своих компаниях. Я бы тоже поговорила, но пока мне это неинтересно. Посижу лучше в своём излюбленном месте под папоротником, там обзор хороший и ничего не пропустишь. _Я выбрала хорошее место._

Насчёт настроения… Я не злюсь как всегда, но и не сильно радуюсь, _что-то_ среднее. Я пробую быть смелее настолько, насколько смогу, для начала хотя бы в своих мыслях и фантазиях. Это не прям _большое_ изменение, но _неплохое начало._ Может и на деле что-то у меня получится.

В мою сторону движется рыже-белая кошка, Дроздогривка. Хотя, скорее всего она идёт не ко мне. Хотя, всё-таки ко мне. Она садится рядом со мной. Странно, мы же почти не общаемся. Что ей могло понадобилось от меня?

— Хороший сегодня день, — решаюсь начать наш диалог.

— Да, — соглашается она. — Скоро появятся новые воительницы.

— Янтарка в том числе, — поддерживаю беседу.

— Да, я её наставница и надеюсь, что она пройдёт испытание.

«Надеюсь, что она пройдёт»? Прорезаются воспоминания о том, как я ненавидела эту пору своей жизни и хотела поскорее её завершить. Я делала всё, чтобы она поскорее закончилась. Так что да, я очень рада за Янтарку и Тисолапку.

— А если не пройдёт? — я, конечно, провоцирую конфликт, но нужно же хотя бы вскользь вставить свою позицию.

— Ну, потом снова пройдёт, — немного с недоумением в голосе отвечает мне Дроздогривка.

— Понятно, — лаконично завершаю эту нашу тему для диалога.

И мы молчим. _Ничего удивительного._

— Знаешь, Крапива?

— Что?

— А тут Можжевельник на тебя глаз положил.

И _только поэтому_ она подсела ко мне? _Как же печально да тоскливо._

— Ясно, — равнодушно отвечаю.

— Что будешь делать? — спрашивает воительница. — Помню, что он тебе нравился в ученичестве.

_Нравился?_ Я лишь притворялась, чтобы казаться вам нормальной. На самом деле он казался мне жалким и противным котом, который считал себя самым лучшим оруженосцем в Грозовом племени, но эту мысль я пару лун упорно подавляла.

— Пусть от меня отстанет, — с таким же равнодушием отвечаю ей.

— О, хорошо. Сказать ему это?

— Да.

Дроздогривка встаёт и уходит. _Она получила то, что хотела._ И я тоже встаю и ухожу туда, где бываю почти каждый вечер. И где меня точно не будут доставать недовлюблёнными из Грозового племени. К… _подруге,_ если можно так сказать. Уже даже как-то темновато, я наверное опаздываю.

Уже вышла из лагеря и иду по вычерченному в моей голове маршруту. К ручейку, разъединяющему пару племён, вверх по его течению. Мне хочется поскорее увидеть Злаковницу да рассказать ей о том, как прошёл сегодняшний день. И она мне что-то тоже скажет. Возможно, мы позлимся вместе на не умершего предводителя. И посмеёмся над чем-нибудь, что расскажем друг другу.

Я быстро добираюсь до нужного места, ведь территория племени не такая уж и большая. Что-то более подробно я стала думать, но ладно. На удивление Злаковницы не видно, хотя уже темно. Наверное, тоже уже скоро придёт. Сажусь и жду. О, вижу какой-то силуэт. _Это точно она!_ Серая кошка с пятнами. Да, это точно _она._ Воительница быстро переходит на другой берег и садится напротив меня.

— Привет, — здоровается она. — Если что извини, я опоздала.

— Привет. Ничего страшного, я тоже только что пришла и думала, что это я опаздываю.

Мы обе смеёмся. Хах, _ну и совпадение:_ опоздать обеим и думать, что это одна из нас опоздала.

Хм, а мы никогда раньше не встречались в такую темноту. Ну разве что на Советах, что не считается так как они всегда проводятся в такое время. Поднимаю голову и смотрю вверх. Синее небо, на котором уже появляются первые звёзды. _Красота. **И немного необычно.**_ Уже скоро ночь и я думаю, что нужно успеть, чтобы не заподозрили. Кстати, насчёт этого… Я так и не узнала насчёт кое-чего…

— Злаковница, а кто нас заподозрил твоём племени? — спрашиваю её я.

Да, это портит атмосферу, но мне интересно.

— Это была Синица.

— А кто она? — я правда не знаю, кто это вообще.

— Воительница моего племени, очень умелая. Когда-то мы вроде дружили, но я, если честно, не помню, почему мы перестали. Я сказала ей, что если она выдаст меня, то я выдам её тайну всему племени.

— А вот здесь уже интересно. Что за тайна?

— Она втайне была в заговоре с Молнезвёздом, а ещё тоже встречалась с кем-то из Речного племени и её в этом подозревали. Поэтому она и боится.

Блин, почему у **меня** никогда не происходит ничего такого же интересного? Хотя, для неё это может быть обычным, её племя же враждовало с другим, в то время как Грозовое живёт вполне стабильно.

Хотя, раньше его терроризировал один кот, когда я была маленькой. Половина кошек жила в племени Теней пока всё не стихло, в том числе и моя семья. Якобы _могущественное_ Звёздное племя было абсолютно бесполезно и поэтому я их начала тогда презирать. Но тирана вскоре убили, спасибо за это большое.

— Теперь понятно, — просто отвечаю. — Но… можно вопрос?

— Да?

— Если твоё племя враждовало с другим достаточно долгое время, то почему мы подруги?

— Это время было просто невыносимым, — начала свой ответ Злаковница. — Ты боишься буквально каждого шороха, да и тебя предаст кто угодно. А то, что всё это творится из-за границ и нельзя объединиться потому, что выдуманные мёртвые коты так хотят — плохо и если не устранить, то не исчезнет полностью никогда. Это кошмарно и я не хочу это поддерживать, но просто уйти из племени не могу.

— Согласна с тобой, — говорю я. — И… если что, извини.

— Ничего страшного, — просто говорит она.

Теперь Злаквоница ложится на траву. _Зачем?_

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашиваю её.

— Ложусь и смотрю на небо, — удивляется она. — Присоединишься?

— Хорошо.

Тоже ложусь рядом с ней. Немного прохладно дует ветерок, но шерсть защищает. Смотрю на небо: оно стало темнее, да и звёзд уже больше. _Красиво смотрится._

— Красиво, — произношу я.

— Да.

Поворачиваюсь к Злаковнице. Она смотрит вверх и улыбается. Хах. _Она мне нравится…_ Вдруг пятнистая кошка смотрит на меня и я отворачиваюсь. Буду просто любоваться ночным небом.


	30. Chapter 30

— А что для тебя значит дружба?

«То, чего мне никогда не добиться», сказала бы я.

_Если бы меня спросили._

Стоит подойти мне с мышкой, взятой из кучи с дичью к своему месту под папоротником, я тут же слышу диалог Дроздогривки и Голубики, которые сидят не очень-то уж и далеко от меня. Сажусь и ем.

— Когда ты можешь во всём положиться на кошку, — слышится мне голос Дроздогривки. — Это как верность племени, но между двумя котами и кошками и что-то большее, чем обычное товарищество.

— Теперь понятно! — восклицает Голубика. — У нас интересная беседа складывается.

— Ага!

Я могу подойти к ним. Хотя, _зачем?_ У них итак всё хорошо, а я буду для них лишней. Они подружились, когда Дроздогривка стала оруженосцем, а меня оставили позади и считали второсортной «подругой», которой не место в их тайных переговорах просто потому что мой папаша родился в другом племени и туда же ушёл. Они мне напрямую мне так и говорили. И я разозлилась и отдалилась.

В два счёта доедаю свою дичь и просто… сижу. Вспоминаю все свои разочарования, связанные с поисками дружбы.

_А зачем мне вообще цепляться за эту идею создания дружбы с кем-либо?_

Правда, зачем? Приносило ли это когда-либо мне что-нибудь хорошее? Что-нибудь, кроме ненависти к себе и мыслей о том, что я должна «исправиться», чтобы быть интересной? Что-нибудь, кроме нервных срывов наедине раз-пару в луну и попыток быть милой, доброй и удобной?

**НЕТ.**

Никогда.

_Ни разу в жизни._

Это желание не только вредно для меня и ничего хорошего не приносит, но и вдобавок не моё. Навязанное. Из-за страха осуждения. Ну, раз поймала мышь, то добей её. Вздох. Итак… Взаимоотношения не должны определять мою ценность и не должны быть главным в моей жизни. Эта идея на самом деле не стоит ни моего времени, сил и уж тем более расстройств из-за неё.

Ложусь на спину и смотрю будто в пустоту.

Мне надоелооо. Мне надоело вечно пытаться что-то доказать себе и всей округе, а после расстраиваться из-за этого. Теперь пора сменить приоритеты. Я забочусь о себе и себе, а потом о себе, потом ещё о себе, ну, а потом об этих кошках, которым на меня плевать.

Да, я _эгоистка,_ чей эгоизм был подавлен долгие луны. Я не чувствую единства с племенем и уж тем более с теми, кому на меня наплевать или относились плохо. Теперь я это признала. _Я победительница, основательница племён и предводительница… Повинуйтесь мнеее…_ Айайай, какие сейчас у меня глупые и ленивые мыслиии. Что-то в сон клонит. Пойду спать, что ли.

***

Иду я, охочусь. Птички чирикают, солнце яркое закрывают ветви дерева, слышится журчание ручейка. И тут я вижу кролика. _Ну, привет, мой старый кошмар…_ Крадусь тихо, но с треском наступаю на веточку и он убегает. _Жалкое зрелище. Надо остаться, хочу досмотреть этот сон._

Кролик перебегает ручеёк и тут появляется какая-то кошка, которая его убивает, а я не могу её разглядеть. **онА ПРИБЛИЖАЕТСЯ КО МНЕ.** И тут мне становится страшно… А вдруг она нападёт на меня? Но убежать не получается. _Вздох._ **Пусть всё закончится здесь и сейчас. Я готова.**

Солнце уже не так ослепляет глаза, и я вижу что-то рыжее. Эта кошка приближается ещё ближе. Она очень похожа на меня. Но морда её равнодушная, да и не предвещает ничего хорошего. Я хочу сбежать, но тело не слушает меня.

Теперь кошка в двух хвостах от меня и она… Так это же точно я! Теперь мне ещё страшнее. Что я с собою сделаю? Кошка подходит почти вплотную и… улыбается? Нет. _Нет._ **НЕТ!** Я не хочу, чтобы меня убили! Но вдруг она просто… _испаряется?_ Как?..

***

И я тут же просыпаюсь, по своей воле. Хотя меня не будит никто. Ну просто класс, и _ЭТО_ тот сон, которого я так боялась?! Мда уж, некрасиво и неинтересно. Может, его моя голова как-то сделала. Вообще, очень странно. Надеюсь, эта глупость с кроликами мне больше не приснится.

Может ли это быть каким-то знаком? Ну, навряд ли. Звёздного племени не существует, по крайней мере, для меня. Просто голова мне это сделала.


	31. Chapter 31

— Что ты предпочтёшь — вечный насморк или укус лисы каждый день?

— Ничего из этого, — отвечаю я.

— А если будет выбор только между двумя вещами?

— Тогда уйду от выбора. А что бы сделала ты?

— Побег от лисы, потому что предпочтительнее нормально дышать.

— Не удивлена.

Пусть я и не всегда даю точных ответов, мне легко и даже _забавно_ беседовать на подобные темы. _Правда._

— Следовать правилам или обходить их? — теперь моя очередь.

— Конечно же обходить, — быстро отвечает Злаковница и добавляет: — Только если об этом никто не знает. Последствия это больно. Высокое влияние или нравиться племени?

— Если ты будешь нравиться племени, то и влияние будет высоким. Долгие страдания или смерть?

Злаковница явно собиралась что-то сказать, но не сказала и притихла. Выражение её морды стало грустным и… немного _пустым_?

— Выглядишь грустно, — пытаюсь поддержать её я. — Хочешь… поговорить об этом?

Кошка немного задумалась, а потом отрезала:

— Нет.

— Хорошо, не будем. Жара или прохлада?

— Прохлада. Загадочность или открытость?

— Открытость.

Мы недолгое время молчим, пока мне не приходит в голову странная мысль, которую я высказываю вслух:

— А если бы кошки заболевали Зелёным кашлем бы от боязни сказать что-то, то сколько бы их осталось?

— Глупо, — смеётся Злаковница.

— Просто подумала.

— Ну, я тогда умерла бы ещё в семь лун. А ты, Крапива?

— Аналогично.

Я много чего не хочу говорить и лучше мне не этого пока не говорить. О том, что я эгоистка и чихать хотела на племя, о своих мыслях, о своей ненависти к битвам и мамаше, о ещё чём-то и так далее. _А если бы мне нравилась Злаковница, то я тоже не хотела бы об этом говорить?_ Ну, об этом потом, не знаю.


	32. Chapter 32

— Так он всё-таки умер? — с удивлением и наполовину радостно спрашиваю.

— Да, — весело отвечает Злаковница. — Кремобока скоро станет предводительницей, и на этом всё закончится. Будто я сегодня в сказке проснулась.

Злаковница улыбается даже. _Хех, забавная она…_ Мне тоже весело стало. Теперь Злаковнице больше не за что беспокоиться, если судить по её словам.

— Повезло, очень даже, — говорю я.

— Да, но… — и тут же кошка замолкает. — Короче, неважно.

Она стала чуток мрачнее, чем раньше. Я не буду спрашивать, что произошло — если она захочет, то сама расскажет. Я не хочу докучать ей.

— Как среагировало племя? — ну надо же тему поддержать.

— Положительно, по большей части.

И мы замолкаем. Меня никто не просила, но…

— А что ты имела в виду под «неважно»?

Злаковница задумывается, а потом даёт мне ответ:

— То, что… ещё **не** всё для меня решено.

— Могу ли узнать? — просто так спрашиваю.

Злаквоница молчала и молчала, а я начала просто смотреть на ручеёк: ничего необычного. Как вода медленно бежала, так и бежит. Скорее, я зря спросила Злаковницу о том, о чём она не хочет говорить. Ну или не зря, об этом я узнаю лишь позже.

— От этого племя менее противным не стало, — всё-таки сказала воительница после своего долгого молчания. — Мне так же оно не нравится, а ещё я не нравлюсь себе. Я — трусиха, которая ничего не может изменить, дабы добиться желаемого. Ни подстроить знамение, ни обмануть племя, ни хотя бы быть лучшей воительницей. Я даже не стараюсь запомнить элементарную информацию и забываю что-то, даже если это касается меня. Объективно мои способности ниже, чем у них. Я не хочу об этом думать, но всё равно пытаюсь цепляться за одобрение племени, которое почти ничто для меня не значит. Чувствую вину непонятно за что.

И… она так _спокойно_ это всё произнесла? Но, эти слова… будто отражение _меня,_ но и не совсем. ~~Ведь я давно отпустила чувство вины, как и навязчивое желание подружиться.~~ Я не могу влезть в её жизнь, но думаю, что я знаю, что ей сказать. _И скажу._

— Отпусти его.

Да, она когда-то говорила мне то же самое. Неловко, что я выгляжу как героиня сказки, но ладно.

— Что? — недоумевает она.

— Чувство вины. Ты не обязана делать что-то для племени и выкладываться для него, если не хочешь. Каждая кошка ценна сама по себе, и она не становится менее ценной от того, что не принадлежит какой-либо группе или не хочет с кем-либо дружить.

— Звучишь, как я, — снова бодро звучит Злаквоница. — По-моему, я когда-то говорила уже тебе подобное и думаю, что сейчас ты права. Эм… спасибо.

— Я до последнего думала, что такая неяркая кошка, как я, ни на что не годится и моя единственная возможность стать ценной в племени — подружиться с кем-то, — честно говорю ей я. — Но теперь так не считаю.

— О, понятно, _рыжая._

— Как скажешь, _нарушительница._

Мы обе смеёмся. Столько воспоминаний всплывает… _Я ~~влюблена в неё~~ считаю хорошей кошкой и подругой._


	33. Chapter 33

Я прихожу сюда, почти каждый день. И не то, что бы меня это не устраивало. Мне это _нравится,_ как и Злаковница. Мне _нравится_ это затянувшееся на пару лун общение и у меня нет ни одной причины его заканчивать. Я никогда не страдала чувством долга и вины перед племенем, пусть и пыталась себе это привить. Пока это обоюдно — это мне нравится. ~~И когда я стала так красиво думать?~~

Да, я уже на границе, до неё дойти не составляет никакого труда. ~~И зачем лесу четыре племени, если их территории такие маленькие?~~

Злаковница, как и много-много раз, приветствует меня, и я её тоже. Мы садимся вместе. _Тепло._

Скоро пойдёт холод и упад добычи, вражда между племенами усилится, но меня это не волнует. ~~Я итак всю жизнь пыталась сломать себя, лишь бы стать удобной ему.~~

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает спокойно Злаковница.

Обычно я задаю такие вопросы, но… пусть.

— О том, что скоро нагрянет сезон Голых Листьев и… все племена будут открыто враждовать.

— Я… думаю так же. Мне тоже это не нравится.

— Боишься? — спрашиваю у неё.

— Чего? — удивляется Злаковница. — Всё равно я для своего **не** имею ценности, я это уже давно поняла.

_Как и я._

— Лишь как боевая единица?

— _Лишь как боевая единица._

— Я тоже.

И мы молчим. Я просто смотрю вдаль, на пустошь территории племени Ветра. Кто знает…

— Ты опасаешься, что мы перестанем общаться? — с грустью спрашивает Злаковница.

Буду честной. Или не совсем.

— Немного.

— Я тоже, но…

— Что?

— Я тоже не хочу этого.

— О, понятно.

Хотелось бы сказать чего-нибудь пафосного, как обычно говорят в таких ситуациях. Но в голову пришло…

— Хотела бы сбежать отсюда?

Злаковница легко смеётся.

— _Да,_ хотелось бы. Звучит не очень, но иногда мне кажется, что если бы прошлые жизни существовали, то в них мы были бы подругами. Ну или парой, без понятия. Ну, да, подругами.

Злаковница снова смеётся, и я улыбаюсь. _Думаю, что я влюбилась в неё._


	34. Chapter 34

Последней ночью прошёл Совет, на котором сообщилось, что Молнезвёзд мёртв и теперь у племени Ветра новая предводительница — Кремовая Звезда, раньше известная как Кремобока. А так ничего интересного не было, разве что племена больше не волнует племя Ветра. Новых оруженосцев на Совете не объявляли, но у Грозового племени появились новые воительницы — Тисолистая и Янтарохвостка, ранее носившие имена Тисолапка и Янтарка. Одуванчик пока не закончила своё обучение, так как раньше она была ученицей целительницы и недавно перестала ею быть.

Я встретилась со Злаковницей на этом Совете и недолго поразговаривали до начала Совета, а потом разошлись. Это было… _хорошо?_

Недавно я осознала, что мне нравится Злаковница. Или не осознала, а она уже понравилась. _Я не знаю._ Но сейчас я в неё, кажись, влюблена. Сейчас я валяюсь днём в воинской палатке и раздумываюсь над этим…

Нравится ли она мне? Да, _конечно._ Хочу ли я быть влюблённой в неё? Ну… Ну… Не очень.

Нет, я **не могу** влюбляться в кошек, ведь я никогда раньше этого не видела. Я бы могла попытаться насильно заставить себя влюбиться в кота из своего племени и как мантру повторять себе: **«Мненравятсякотымненравятсякотыаособенноизмоегоплемени»** , но мне не понравилась эта мысль. Как-то неприятно, а ещё жестоко по отношению ко мне.

Но мысль, что мне должен нравиться _красивый, добрый и очень верный племени кот_ так и не покидала меня. Ведь это понравится племени, а **особенно** этой противной **Магнолии** … Я **хоть как-то** стану для них **_ценной_** и перестану быть незаметной кошкой. Ведь племени **нужно** , чтобы кошки встречались с котами и заводили от них котят, которые будут новым пушечным мясом. Племени это только на лапу, отношения кошки и кота **выгодны** для этой системы, потому и _эталон. **А всё отличающееся от эталона смывается.**_

_Почему даже сейчас я жду одобрения от этих мерзких сомплеменников? Мне надоело, очень-очень надоело._ Иногда хочется умереть, но так, на время.

А что насчёт самой Злаковницы? Что будет об этом думать _она_?

Злаковница говорила, что когда-то давно ей нравилась кошка, но «когда-то давно нравилась кошка» не равно, что я должна ей нравиться.

Не думаю, что это так и будет. Наверняка ей будет неудобно со мной общаться и нам придётся разойтись, когда я наконец нашла кошку, с которой неплохо общаться.

Я боюсь, что меня оставят или я кого-то оставлю, и это _неправильно._ Все рано или поздно расходятся, и это вполне _нормально._ Если я боюсь, что кто-то со мной не будет разговаривать потому что это — единственная кошка, которая со мной разговаривает, то зачем мне это нужно? Мне не нравится что-то, когда от этого начинаешь чувствовать себя зависимой.

Я могла бы придумать много причин, почему мне не строит любить Злаковницу, но не хочу. Это слишком утомительно. Если я смогу, то вскоре сама всё ей расскажу. Все рано или поздно расходятся, и это нормально. _**Я лишь просто ускорю процесс и мне станет легче.**_


End file.
